AUTUMN
by Shirai Hisaishi
Summary: It's a sunny day. Beside the window of that coffee shop, there she sits, quietly reading a children's book: The Little Prince. It is his favorite, that is why he never hesitated to talk to her.
1. Chapter 1

Autumn

Summary:

It's a sunny day. Beside the window of that coffee shop, there she sits, quietly reading a children's book: The Little Prince. It is his favorite, that is why he never hesitated to talk to her.

Chapter 1.

Today is the beginning of Fall. The dying surroundings exploding with red, brown and yellow, is breathtakingly beautiful. She enjoys this scene, and will not mind to sit here for an hour more until he comes. He's late as usual, but she enjoys the season, so no nagging when he comes.

The children around the park are laughing and playing round and round; those sounds of breaking and cracking twigs and dried leaves beneath their feet sound melodious. It's like the nature is singing a 'happy birthday' song to her. How pretty.

"Miku! Miku- hey." A blond quickly ducked and knelt in front of her, bringing his head on her lap. She watched how his shoulders rise and fall in taking his breath deeply, panting from a sprint, again.

"Stand up, Len. Sit here," she shook him and gestured him to sit beside her. She was rather surprised that she wasn't mad today.

"I'm sorry. I should have not let you wait. It's your birthday, I invited you out. I'm really sorry." Len, rested his head against her shoulder, still breathing heavily.

"It's fine," she mumbled breathlessly, looking up at the faint blue sky. It will be evening soon, no doubt with that.

"Happy 21st birthday, Miku." He said and brushed his lips softly against her forehead. She, unsurprised with his actions since she got used to it, nodded and glanced at him briefly. "Let's go," he pulled her up and they began walking.

She felt the cracking and breaking twigs underneath her shoes, funny it could be... But she wouldn't mind marching over it if he holds her hand. Albeit she was unable to show it to him, she truly loves him. She needs to find a way how to be expressive- and that's her problem for over five years she was best friends with him.

She can't let him feel that he matters.

•••

Nine in the morning. Miku Hatsune claimed her favorite spot at that coffee shop. She has been a regular customer since 12-some find her liking with coffee weird, and it's been four years that the store has known her. Together with a contemporary book she loves to read, she sipped through her coffee and read quietly.

Today is her 16th birthday and she celebrates it through hanging out in a coffee shop downtown- her favorite shop where she can read a book with no noise. Her parents are out for work even it's weekend so she celebrates her day through...well, doing what she wants.

It's a book from her distant cousin- Mikuo, entitled, The Little Prince. She knew the book, of course, but never had seen a copy in the public library since it's almost empty. This town never loved books the way she did. And not even the local bookstores, no soul of The Little Prince can be tracked. Flipping through the pages, she found the book really interesting.

'This is normal for books written hundred years ago. They are wisely made unlike books now. Perhaps, this book won't fit the readers nowadays.' Miku thought, closing the distance between her lips and the mug.

What she thought was mostly based on her observations. The books displayed on the shelves of the bookstores are getting irrelevant and heartless, nothing but mere teenage love and whatsoever that she will never be able to understand. Honestly, she doesn't even understand how people of her age love to read those kind of books- purely romance and teen fiction, sometimes, absolute eroticized literature. It's so irrational, that's what she always notes mentally whenever she sees those piles of books displayed against the clear glass windows.

The only sanctuary left for her was her room. A room filled with shelves containing good reads that her parents brought her every now and then. They loved her and knew that her hobby of reading will do good to her, subtracting the fact that she was socially despicable. Her habit made her distant and left her alone in the cave of introversion. She never worried being alone, books were enough to refill her emptied self whenever she joins the crowd. Yes, she kept on ignoring people, she became distant and that has become an impression of who she was.

But her parents aren't glad with their daughter choosing being a lone wolf, at all. They wanted her to have a normal life, they always argue that point with her because she claimed she's normal. Yet, the normal life they are talking about is that kind of life where she'll bring home a friend to study and sleepover and spend summer with. And so, here is Miku Hatsune, carrying home a new book every weekend.

A bookworm- that's a title she earned ever since ten, the moment she received her first book that eventually, lead to shelves of collection. Now that she's sixteen, she has a new hobby- drinking coffee plus reading, another hobby that she picked up from a likely protagonist on one of the novels she have read.

For her, she never cared if people find her strange since she preferred reading than socializing. If they have any problem, just spill it in front her and she will answer them back. She would love to argue with them so she can clarify all advantages of reading than mingling with idiosyncrasies. The last time she spilled her thoughts was when Gumi, their class president approached her and asked her to at least vote for a place where the Christmas party would be held. The class president politely said that Miku was just marking wherever there was a majority of vote-which happened to be the boys' choice (unfair of the girls). Miku stood up for herself, and for the first time, the class heard her speak. This was in 8th grade.

"If ever," Miku sternly looked around to see the whole class paying attention to her. "If ever I write down a place where I want to spend that Christmas party of yours, will you agree? You offer two choices, obviously, the majority one will lead the class. So, does my vote matter? I might not attend too since I'll completely do nothing there, Miss Megpoid. It's not like you'll come with me in a library," she turned around and left the class gawking.

Miku's arguments were wrong. She wasn't able to think of a good table turning fact since Gumi's approach distracted her in reading Sherlock Holmes. And what she has said there, reflected how obtuse Sherlock could be when it comes to Astronomy. She made herself sound stupid in front of the class. Really stupid.

The bells rang, a signal that a new customer came in. That was unusual, she thought, carefully putting the mug back on the table. It was too early and she was always here first. The other customers arrive around noon time to have their lunch in that shop as well. She flipped a page, the prince has met the lost pilot.

"Excuse me," someone cleared his throat. "Can I share this table with you?"

Miku pulled the book away from her face, looking up beside her to see the speaker's face. A blond teenage creature dressed with a stripped sweater was awkwardly standing by her side, impatiently waiting for a response. He was shifting weights with his feet, sighing audibly to indicate boredom. Miku looked around to see a lot if empty tables so why would he bother to sit with her?

"I refuse." Miku said dryly. The blond rolled his eyes and sat parallel to her anyway. A nerve snapped, that annoyed her. What's the use of asking permission from her anyway?

"I thought I clearly said I refuse," Miku calmly said, opening the book again. There was silence at first, but the blond's soft voice shattered her from reading.

"You happened to sit on my favorite spot, I wouldn't take 'no' as a response, I'm sorry." He explained.

"Favorite spot? I've been into this place always." Miku argued.

"I doubt that," he coldly replied with Miku's bitter retort. "And I've never seen you."

"I'm always here, Saturdays and Sundays and on Holidays and my birthdays." Miku hissed, harshly grabbing her mug of latte. Normally, she wouldn't give a thing to people around her, commenting this and that. It so happened that this unfamiliar guy was claiming something considerably hers.

"That justifies my freedom here, therefore. I am always here everyday, except weekends and holidays. If you're good in math, you'll understand who between us, stayed longer in this place." The blond looked straight to her eyes, both of their sea green eyes clashed with coldness. If ever those stare they give each other could froze things around, the coffee shop might have been a fridge instead.

"Here's your order sir Len," a waiter came and placed a cup of black coffee between them. Miku broke the staring contest, lifting her book to read again, finding it more interesting than this guy in front of her.

"And I didn't know that you're friends with a regular customer too. It's the first time I see you around with Miss Miku," the waiter innocently blabbed, causing the two hiss in disapproval.

"I don't know her."

"I don't know him."

The two said in unison, silencing the waiter in confusion. But that didn't stop the waiter in probing because that encouraged him to ask more.

"Oh. I see, do you have any fights lately? You belong to those type of people who will not fight, yeah. I thought introverts are intimate with few companions, didn't expect that you do fight since..." He trailed off when he saw the two sent him deathly glares. Two pairs of cold eyes sending daggers to him made him back off and apologize.

Miku stayed a little longer, finishing her drink before keeping Mikuo's book in her bag. Without any word, she stood and left the blond on the table and she made her way back to her house. She paid no attention to vendors begging her to check out their products for a single thing kept her motivated to reach home as soon as possible. She could escaped this attention she is receiving since it's market day.

What truly bothers the birthday celebrant is that, the waiter clearly regarded her as an introvert. Does it really show off? She's not even aware that she is one, but... That isn't negative at all. The point is, she never cared what other people may tell about her. Because she stopped caring when the only friend she had left her alone. And there's no use of caring when you have all books you want. Books talk more sensible than an actual speaker.

It's already noon time when she reached their house. Half of her day was spent having a coffee, arguing with a stranger, walking across the market, and she would be grateful to spend the remaining half to succumb into a peaceful sleep. As usual, their house was terribly quiet the moment she entered. The white walls and ceilings- basically western in design, imprinted boredom at the very back of her head. The living room was empty and the rustling winds from the lawn could be heard from there. Her mom left the window slightly opened, evident from the way the curtains swayed with the wind. It's a peaceful day, after all. That couldn't be denied. It's like one of the peaceful weekends she missed because all she does is to sleep.

Why, depress people sleep a lot. Probably, she doesn't even know she is feeling that way.

Her candle like fingers reached the glass windows and she pulled them towards her to close it. Once the music of the whispering wind was gone, silence filled the air with the sadness enrooted with in. She didn't notice that she was holding her breath all the while until the very moment she heaved a sigh. That sigh, how would she regard that? Being alone couldn't bother her anymore. She was used to it, she preferred it, she chose it. So, why? Why is she feeling like something was really wrong-with her?

She turned around and marched towards the stairs. Her pale skin was almost of the same shade of white of the handrail of the stairs as she made her way up to her room. Gloomy, cold, empty, why are these feelings suddenly pestering her emotionless heart?

The door was pushed open and she quickly threw herself to her safe haven- a soft bed, big enough for two persons, surrounded by shelves of books that almost designed her room, was the only thing that made her feel...complete. Her arms stretched out against the pastel blue covers, tugging the nearest pillows and slid it beneath her head. Her sea green eyes absently stared at the plain ceiling. Plain white ceiling that glows bright at night. She remembered how she and her dad filled that ceiling with glow-in-the-dark stars and moons every year, in every birthday of hers.

Miku sighed.

Again? She asked herself, eyes widening in her own surprise. Is she really missing her family's presence? That sense of oneness? The warmth? The love? The bond? She gets what she wants, they give the books she wants. Isn't that enough? That shows affection, doesn't it? If someone loves you, he will be willing to give everything, right? But... She gets what she asks. She is happy every time a new book will be given to her. That's all she wanted.

"Maybe my period is just around the corner," she talked loudly. "That's why I'm getting a little sentimental today," she convinced herself, snuggling to her pillows around and slowly, slowly drifted into a sleep.

Her teal hair stuck in all directions as she stared at her own reflection. She has overslept again and has forgotten to loosen her braids. Her pale skin looked more pallid than usual, she was exhausted. Sometimes she hated to sleep too much because she feels drained every time she wakes. Maybe dream eating monsters are partially true. But again, she's one of those dreamless people. What a disgust.

The colors dying her room showed how much she overslept. The orange skies, or maybe they are really pinkish or yellowish near the horizon, made her feel it's fall and not summer. Fall, her favorite season. The time when everything seemed beautifully dying and placid, when the air smelled like the pages of books. Oh, how she loved that. Maybe the fall is just delayed today.

"Miku?" The door swung open as she saw her father there, his dark blue hair still stood out against the orange refraction in his room. She looked at him, bewildered what is he doing in their home. She expected her parents to come home around ten or eleven in the evening, and that's normal.

"Dad," she coldly acknowledged him. "Why are you here? Is mom with you?"

"Why ask, dear?" He said, beckoning her to come with him. She walked towards him like a zombie and he has to put his arms around her shoulders and pull her out of the room. "It's your birthday, don't tell me you've forgotten that?" He laughed at his child's stupidity. His laughter vibrated against his chest and she hated it when her dad laughs at her like she was the most idiotic daughter in the world. She's a genius, her aunt told her. Her mom agreed, but her dad laughed at the idea. No genius is bound to be anti-social, he believed. But it wasn't like she wanted to hurt others. She enjoyed being aloof, that is why.

"It's an ordinary day, dad. Why are you so paranoid with celebrating the thing. It's just the three of us," she retorted, shrugging against him. He led them to the kitchen where she saw her mom, that brunette petite figure there, preparing the various...dainties on the table.

"Happy sixteenth birthday, Miku dear." Her dad seriously said and placed a peck on her forehead before he pushed her down a seat. She's just hiding it but she's happy to have them around, to celebrate her birthday with the most important people in her life. The pale yellow cake, that must be caramel, the ice cream, the cupcakes and everything sweet were laid on their former plain white table.

"Mom, are you planning to have diabetes in one night?" She asked, humor is obviously rolling on her tongue.

"Oh-your Aunt Luka said that it's your sweet sixteen thing. So, I bought everything sweet that you'll like." Her mom chirped, occupying the seat beside her father. Her mom misinterpreted the sweet sixteen celebration. Miku quickly raised her palm to cover her eyes because her parents sometimes forgot that they are no longer teenagers to be so lovey-dovey in front of her. They were so affectionate, yes, that's good to know. But she didn't want to see it.

"Get a room please," Miku muttered in annoyance and received a husky laughter from her father, and a high pitched one from her mom. Maybe, they are really mates. Soul mates.

Yes, I'm lucky that they are my parents. Miku thought as she dropped her hand to see her parents eating gracefully. Yes, she is lucky. She is living in a home with a lovely family, imperfect parents because they argue oftentimes but she never had seen her mom cry and threaten to divorce with him, and she never ever thought that her dad could see another woman other than her mom. Her mom was gorgeous. Her mom was kind. Her father should be burned alive if ever he looked for another woman. Moreover, she wouldn't be born if her parents didn't love each other enough.

"Miku?" Her mom's warm hand was placed over hers. Miku didn't notice that she has been spacing out all the time. Her sea green eyes quickly snapped towards her mom who is leaning across the table to hold her hand. That softening look on her mom's face assured her that her mom was worried. For her.

"Didn't you like what we brought home?" Her mom asked, quickly retreating, making her father rose to assist her.

"No, mom." Miku said breathlessly. "I...I like it." That was almost a whisper. She's always shy when expressing feelings, why? She found it unnecessary. Because she always have this thought that once you go with people, that is surely a sign you feel something for them, right? Whatever that feeling, she'll stick to the positive feelings: importance, affection, concern and love.

"You aren't eating, my daughter. Did someone bully you?" Her mom summoned her back to reality.

"No," Miku giggled. "No one would dare. They know that I'm a black belt in karate," she beamed with a natural grin as she instinctively reached out to slice the cake.

"My dearest child, you should stop saying that to your classmates," her dad sighed, fetching some drink from the fridge. "I fear one day, you'll get yourself caught in a fight because they thought you really studied martial arts." He placed three clear glasses on the center table. "The protagonist of that some oriental novel we bought you, is the black belt, not you."

"Nobody talks to me anyway," Miku shoved a spoonful of cake in her mouth. "So if ever a bully comes near my proximity and dares insult my solitary life, I'll use that protagonist's line about being a professional in martial arts to scare them away. What's the name if that character again, Jacob Chan. Ah, "

"And what is his line?" Her mom asked, seemingly amused with her daughter's cockiness.

"I am a black belt in all martial arts you can name. Say another word or you'll lose your ability to reproduce," Miku said seriously, as if she was the real character from the book. Kaito and Meiko were quiet at first but they broke into a ceaseless laughter a minute after. Meiko couldn't believe that her daughter got some spine to throw a joke.

"My dear, you shouldn't say that." Meiko smiled sweetly after regaining composure. "Anyway," she sighed, changing the atmosphere in the dining room. "When will I meet your boyfriend?"

"Mom." Miku hissed. "I. Don't. Even. Have. A. Friend."

"Try getting a friend, Miku. But the boyfriend, I doubt that. Disregard your mom, don't rush things like that. Teenagers are just after fun and I am not very open for a daughter who is merely making out with every boy in the town,"

"That's unhealthy," came Miku's reply. "I wouldn't do that any people. I mean, boy or guy. That's gross, dirty. But you did that with Mom, didn't you? "

"A lot," her dad proudly said, only to be slapped by his wife.

"A lot with another girls during our high school. He's a player, you know." Meiko rolled her eyes as she brought the glass of wine to her lips.

"But I never slept with them-"

"Dad! Please, not those kind of talks." Miku interrupted, raising her fork to warn her father. Her very own, silly father.

The night went on like that, her parents shared a lot of memories during their high school and collegiate days. Miku never missed how her parents' eyes brightened as they reflected back on their youthful days, their weird trips and everything. Maybe, they were missing the days when they have worried only for homework, school projects and examinations. Those days when they spent weekends with their best friends-which clearly she lacked. The topic about her- their daughter being so introvert, quickly escalated for they knew that none of them, her mom or dad, were loners. Miku just shrugged, explaining that her personality was caused maybe the way she grew up.

Miku let that topic die out. It is ten in the evening by the time her parents finally send her to her bed. A little annoyed because is it really necessary for them to accompany her to room as if she's a little girl afraid of the dark? She looked at them curiously, those stares she gave them showed her building confusion. Hopefully, her parents answered her unspoken question after she's settled on her bed.

"Miku," her mom kissed her forehead as they tucked her under the thick blanket. The air-conditioning was turned on by her father. "I just missed my baby, you're a grown up now. I wished to watch you as you grow and become a beautiful lady but I never thought about this sixteen years ago, that I'll be pinned away by my job."

That melted Miku Hatsune's heart. She loved her mother and her father. Her family was perfect, loving and ideal. This is what she really missed all the time, the bond. Those nights of her birthdays when she and her dad will put stickers on her ceilings, or those birthdays when her mom will bring her to the mall and buy her anything she asked. She remembered how annoyed her mom because she tend to stroll a lot before choosing something to buy, that is because she wanted to stay longer with her. She wanted to spend more time with them...and they noticed that, that's why her dad gave her the book, six years ago.

Her parents have no idea how lonely she was day by day, without them. But she has outgrown that longing, getting used with being alone and being with books.

"It's fine," Miku admitted heartily. "You don't have to worry mom, good night." She ducked to the other side, her waist long teal hair ruffling as she turned around. She didn't want to talk about this with her mom. Loneliness was all to familiar to sadden her, so if ever they continue to reopen a healed wound, she didn't know what to do.

Meiko sighed, completely aware that her daughter was avoiding the topic. She received an empathizing smile from her husband as they chose to leave her room instead. She really was growing, physically and emotionally, mentally maybe. The brunette felt guilty for leaving her alone for all the years, so it's no surprise if Miku grew distant. Independent, they wanted her that way. But cold? No. Neither she or her husband would want that.

The next morning came quickly. As usual, the teal haired girl rose from her bed and automatically went to the bathroom to prepare for school. School starts at eight. The bright sun illuminated her room. The warm light radiating against her as she gets dressed reminded her that she's alone.

Quietness succumbed her senses as she marched downstairs and walked through the kitchen. Her mom already left her a cooked breakfast so Miku would not rush herself to school. A sigh left the tealette's lips. She never understood why is she feeling a sense of disappointment because her parents aren't around to join her to have the meal of the day.

Soon, Miku left the house as she kept the keys in her bag. It is a sunny day, definitely. But there is something in the air, indicating that the fall season is just around the corner. She walked along the pavement, invisible from the eyes if other students from her school. The wind brushed her long teal hair tied in a ponytail away from her face. She should have brought her jacket, later afternoon will surely be cold at this rate.

The moment she reached the school gate, she paused. She observed the distant buildings as the noisy students passed by her. That commotion almost coming from every direction was acquainted with her but she never accepted that as a norm of her life, for she will never be a participant of that commotion.

'Another day of survival,' she mumbled as she took her step inside the campus.

"Hey," somebody called. Miku didn't spare a glance but instead she continued walking. Who knows to whom that 'hey' may refer.

"Hey, you. You strange girl with a teal hair," okay. Now that 'hey' is really her. But Miku still ignored the caller. She has a name and she deserved to be called with her name.

"Hey miss introvert reading The Little Prince yesterday, why don't you just turn around." Her way was blocked by a familiar tall blond, the guy from yesterday. She was small in front of him, reaching only the base of his ears. He has a scowl drawn on his lips and his eyes piercing with coldness.

Miku stared at him with her signature poker face, pretending she didn't recognize the guy. Miku looked around to see some students-those who know her reputation, sent them inquisitive looks. She really hated attention. She looked back at him, he and his cold boy aura. Hands kept in the pocket, shrugging after meeting other students' gazes- maybe he felt uncomfortable with those prying glances too.

Miku walked pass by him, completely ignoring his presence. She doesn't know him. She had never seen him around the campus. She doesn't even know his name. She has no reasons why to talk to him, and even if she has, she wouldn't dwell against her solitary life just for this guy. Well, she naturally doesn't have the ability to carry out a normal conversation without being hypocrite.

"Excuse me, will you please stop ignoring me for a while? Just show me the principal's office, then I will not talk to you again. I swear." The guy reached her side and walked with her towards the school buildings unfamiliar to him. He shrugged, again and again, feeling really intimidated with the way students look at him, or her, maybe both of them.

"I don't know you. I see no reason why," she quietly replied. He never missed how icy she was.

"I know. Just show me the office, please? You're the only familiar soul here."

She snapped her head at him. His use of language rang her interests, and she stopped herself to think of that as a connotation. Instead, she told herself that what he said is an exaggeration.

"Can you see that building? The principal's office is at the ground floor. Once you get there, I'm sure you'll know which is the office. Then, don't talk to me ever if you don't want to be alienated." With that, she left him on the open ground. But she heard those heavy footsteps again, he reached her side and said a brief 'thank you' then marched away.

'No one talks to me anyway.' Well, someone asked her for directions. Is that a good thing?

The common ignoring atmosphere welcomed Miku Hatsune as she entered the class. None of her classmates turned a head as she entered- which is normal for her daily basis of living. Miku's seat was the one behind the class, beside the wall. So it's only between her and the mutual friend-the cold, silent wall. She sat on her seat while trying to snap away from this noise, making herself enter a dimension isolated from this people who thinks she is weird. She can't blame them, can she?

But her prayers was answered in lightning speed when the door opened and their homeroom teacher entered with the blond boy. Well, she has seen this coming already.

"Class, you have a new classmate. Please introduce yourself,"

"I'm Kagamine Len. I stopped homeschooling so please be nice with me. Nice meeting you,"

Miku examined the class. Everyone is gawking at him, girls and boys alike. She heard what they are whispering clearly. They are admiring his features- tall, blond and blue eyed. What's so new there? She has blue eyes too but none of her classmates took notice of that when she introduced. Why is this guy easily welcomed than her?

"Please sit at the vacant chair behind,"

Miku knew that the only vacant seat was the one beside her since no one wanted to sit with her, not her loss actually. She rather enjoys the feeling when no one is forcing her to talk. She never lifted her gaze to look in front again, she knew that the guy will not act as if he knew her. She doesn't want to drag people along her crappy social skills.

All she wanted is to be alone.


	2. Chapter 2

"So before you go, I just want to inform you that your major requirement to pass this subject is to accomplish a five day attendance as a student-teacher in a kindergarten school. I'll assign you into teams," their homeroom teacher said.

Everyone groaned after hearing the last part, 'I'll assign you into teams'.

"Don't forget to reflect on our lessons as you observe there," the whole class muttered unnecessary noise. Why is it like the whole class hated the activity?

"Stop isolating your other classmates. That's very impolite, you should know that. A group of five people will do, so the grouping would be that horizontal line from your seats," with that, their teacher left. Everyone turned their heads to check who are the people with them, then laughed because they are with their desired people still.

But no laughter of assurance from Miku Hatsune. The transfer student is with her, as well as Oliver, the class nerd; Neru Akita, the cheerleader; and Gumi, the class president. Miku was wondering if it was really normal for her classmates to snap their heads in her direction, or they were just fond of gossiping. However, at the moment the whole class snapped their heads to the back row, silence ruled the space.

Gumi stood.

Oliver stilled.

Neru shrugged.

Len stared.

Miku was already walking out of the class. She didn't miss those loud whispering voices, of course, talking about her, or maybe about the people who unfortunately was in her group. As much as possible, she doesn't want to work on teams for she can perform better when alone.

Closing the doors behind her, Miku released the breath she has been holding all along. 'This is not easy,' she thought and grasped tightly on the book Mikuo gave her. Oh, yes. She'd rather read than to worry herself. That's right, she thought and paced quickly to buy a snack from the cafeteria then spend her two hour vacant subjects to finish the book.

It was actually easy for her to buy food. People don't want to get near with her so it's not a hassle. Soon, she found herself sitting under a tree, the tree in the school yard beside the library. She stared up as she ate quietly, curiously gazing at the rays of sunlight escaping the gaps of the leaves.

"What are they called again?" Miku grumbled, doing her best to remember the term. "Whatever," she gave up thinking for something playing at the tip of her tongue. Her snack was quickly finished so she jumped over the handrails and ran towards the library.

It is dreadfully quiet as she skipped towards her safe haven. Students don't visit the library as often as she does, her school has been nurturing a bunch of book haters, sadly. The scent of the history filled her nose as she closes the distance between her and the main entrance.

"Hatsune? What brings you too early here?" The librarian asked as Miku commenced inside the book paradise. Miku stirred, uncomfortable with the sudden welcoming of the librarian. "No classes?" The librarian followed up, seeing Miku's fidgeting. She received a nod from the awkward tealette so she motioned her to find a seat.

Miku quickly chose a table far from where the librarian could pry her. There is this seat, a small table, perhaps it was the only table meant for a person (unlike the rest of the desks in the library which are meant for group of people). The seat is beside the window, well lit by the sun, complimented by the trees at the garden outside.

Settling herself down there, she put on a goal for the rest of two hours and that is to finish The Little Prince.

After being trolled by his new classmates, Len finally escaped the wave of curious girls who kept on bugging him why he suddenly enrolled in. As if he'd say, Len shrugged upon remembering how the class asked about it. Not the class, really. Just the girls, the annoying, girly, loud, face painted girls.

Len was actually missing but he doesn't mind. He was informed by the green haired girl, who appeared to be the class representative, that they have two hour vacant subjects for today because the teachers are in a meeting. Given that, he have two more hours to find his way back to his class and at the same time, explore the school. His lips formed a straight line as he found himself in the middle of four hallways that he doesn't know where will it lead him. Silence was deafening as he stood there, maybe he has gone far enough to drift away from the noisy dimension of the school.

Len chose the one where he sees trees at the end. Maybe, if he get out of the building, it will be a lot easier to find his way back.

 _Len Kagamine, age 16, was dismissed from being home schooled. His father, Leon, finally decided to send him to a normal school setting for him to socialize. Len realized that it will not be healthy for himself to stay solitary forever but he's pretty sure that in the end he will end that way. So after what seemed to be all his life, Len was finally enrolled in a high school. Although at first, he was nervous, he couldn't hide the excitement as well. He had read a lot about high school setting in novels so he wanted to experience what most of the novel characters felt about schooling._

 _It was Sunday then. He was excited to tell the owner of the coffee shop, where he always spends his mornings for breakfast, about the news that he will be attending school tomorrow. The sun was out, making his hair more brilliant despite the fact that it is already blond. His running was in constant pace but slowed down upon seeing a teal haired girl from the distance. He was fifty meters away but he clearly saw the tealette seated on his usual spot and that angered him slightly. It's Sunday and nobody sits there during this day. Once he got in, the aroma of the brewed coffee filled his nose, together with the scent of the shop's pastries. But then, seeing the owner not on the cashier, maybe he could order first and wait for the owner to come out of the kitchen._

 _Len walked towards his favorite seat, savoring the bitter scent of the air that almost died out in sweetness of what seems flowers, as he closed the distance towards the girl. He was pretty sure that it was the girl's perfume. That was his favorite scent, his mom used that perfume before but suddenly changed heart. Poor thing, he loved that scent._

 _Maybe I can talk to her, Len thought as he read the cover of whatever she is reading. The Little Prince, that is one of his favorites! The blond came close to let her feel his presence, as he wanted to have his first ever attempt of socialization to go smooth and amiable._

 _"Excuse me," he began. "Can I share this table with you?" Len waited for an answer but the girl deadpanned and looked at him. He won't deny that she is pretty, probably beautiful if she will only smile. She whipped her head around before bringing the book back to her face with the words of rejection;_

 _"I refuse."_

The blond found himself walking in another empty hall where one can hear the shushing of the wind and the grumbling of the trees. The deafening silence roared in victory as he slowly roamed towards an unfamiliar door. Once again, the silence aired when the shushing of the trees died out.

His feet aimlessly brought him inside the library. So this is the library, he thought as he gazed around the grand place. He looked over to the librarian's table, only to see there is no one there. His foot glided on the shiny floor as he walked quietly. It took him not so long to see the tealette-whatever her name is, her face buried on her arms folded on the table, her other hand holding a book loosely.

He blinked. Len looked at his watch to check the time, and yes, they have half an hour left before the next subject starts, before the extended break time ends. He paced towards her but stopped when he felt a light tug on his left sleeve.

"Don't get near to her. Don't try talking to her," Len turned around and faced their class representative, Gumi, carrying two books against her chest. Her face showed some emotion he could conclude as. . . disgust.

"The class will start soon, she has the right to be informed." Len coldly said.

"People who refrain communicating exiled that kind of right, Kagamine." Gumi released the part of his jacket she is holding to hold him back. "She distanced herself from the class so let her be, that's her choice. I know that she is responsible enough to know when will the next subject begin."

"Okay, as what you say. But why can't I talk to her? That one is clearly my choice, Miss President." Retorted Len. He was slightly offended by her statement for he is one of those people who refrained communicating but that doesn't mean he won't listen.

"Communication is a two way process. You need a clear feedback and that girl doesn't give a thing. She can't conform to the class because she carries on without anyone's consent, continuing to be weird and perfectly fine by herself. I tried talking to her, trust me, it won't work." Gumi turned her back after hearing footsteps around. Maybe the librarian was back.

"I really don't understand why we have to give up ourselves just to fit in, not like I'm going to do that." Len loudly muttered as he walked towards the sleeping tealette.

"Hey," he tapped her shoulder and she slowly lifted her head. "Next subject will begin." He informed then turn around to leave. He heard no noise that indicates that someone walks behind him. So, let her be. He. . . couldn't possibly call the girl by her name.

He doesn't even know. His concern now is to follow the class president back to their class.

Miku stared at her book: The Little Prince. A superb piece of literature that made her doubt about her life, a little. She overheard the so-called Kagamine, if she's not mistaken, and the class representative talk. Usually, she isn't affected by anything. It's just. . . she just finished the book. She is stooping on the table, reflecting on what the wise prince said, then her classmates suddenly cut her train of thoughts.

 _"I really don't understand why we have to give up ourselves just to fit in, not like I'm going to do that."_

And Miku is certain that she will never forget what he said.

The tealette entered the classroom five minutes before the next class starts. Quietly, she sat on her seat, unseen by anyone. The book remained on her hand, her eyes never leaving it, until she heard the door slide opened and the subject teacher entered.

A sigh escaped her lips, "So much for thinking about that."

The class discussion carried on. Some of her classmates were sleeping while eyes open, some were naturally passive listener to every teacher that afternoon. Soon, it was already time for dismissal and everyone seemed to be alive again, ranting how boring Math is.

"Yes, very true for common people who hated facts and exact descriptions, for there is no thing that can't be explained by numbers. It really surprised me how astronomers predicted the life possibility on this Kepler-planet by just presenting equations and - "

"Hey,"

Miku stopped thinking, or so she thought. She lifted her head from fixing her things. The classroom was already empty and it was just her and the orange light radiating the room. Why didn't she notice that she was alone? But that never bothered her.

"Hey?" She looked to her side and saw the blond staring at her as he slung his bag over a shoulder. The sunset casted an illusion that the blond has orange hair instead. His unnerving icy gaze held her deadpanning one, making their silence somewhat comfortable. "Do you usually talk to yourself that loud?"

Miku's eyes widen after realizing that she has done it again. Of course, she wouldn't admit her embarrassing mishap. For all the while, she thought it was an internal talk. Too embarrassing, she scolded herself mentally. Too embarrassing.

She has to deal coldly with this, like what she usually does. Miku shrugged and stood to take her departure.

"The class representative want us at the school gate. About the kindergarten thing," he announced.

But Miku continued to walk away. She won't drain herself to listen at the group's plans during the observation or wherever the observation may go maybe. An e-mail to Gumi will do, since Miku was a zillion times a nice talker virtually than personally. Guess why? Miku believed that when you talk to people, you can't actually edit what your head is telling you to blurt out, especially during an outburst. And she doesn't want to offend people as much as possible.

Miku wasn't sure if the group of people waiting on the gate were her group or not. She never cared. So when the night came, she sent Gumi an e-mail, asking what they have decided. The class president told her what the exact decisions that has been made. Miku noted that these rules and the primary school was personally selected by Gumi and Neru, knowing that the two were best buddies and both superior - same reason why she didn't attend the so-called meeting. Simply, it's good for nothing.

"Okay." Was Miku's reply, then wrote down the said primary school on her notepad. Tomorrow, the observation will begin and she has to inform her parents that starting today, she will always be home later than six in the afternoon.

The hated time of the day came and the class left to go to their chosen primary schools to observe. Miku walked behind her group, and the blond what's-his-name walked silently behind her. After walking for what seemed to be forever for the tealette, they arrived at the school. Gumi instructed that the group is divided into 2-3 persons group. As expected, Miku came with the blond, perfectly sure that the cheerleader is more comfortable with the nerd rather than the class freak. Excuse her.

Miku and the blond, she's not sure if it's Kagamine, or Kaga-yeah, whatever, entered the play room. Or what seems a playroom for Miku. There were ten little cute annoying kids who yelled a hello when the two of them entered.

"Children, this is teacher Len and teacher Miku," said the primary school teacher in front.

Miku was left on the door stand as the blond, Len as what the teacher said, maybe the teacher was noticed by Gumi before hand, trotted in front and cheerfully socialized with the kid. Miku remained glued on her place, feeling so much pressure whether or not, she would be there. The truth is, she is afraid. Kids never liked her, based on her experience. So instead, she watched him as every kindergartner liked him.

The children . . . the grownups. . .

If she was a _nicer_ kid before, a girl who preferred dolls rather than books, will her class like her? If she chose people than fictional characters, will she be in good terms with every person she meets? Does she regret this loner route she is traveling?

"Space out more and the kids will think you're a zombie. Stop scaring us and join the game instead." Len snapped a finger in front of her. She was startled and was forced to look at his face - that face everyone talked about since yesterday. Given the close proximity, his blue eyes seemingly pierced through her soul. Before she may zone out again because he is surely a beautiful creature, she looked and walked away.

No, she can't. She can never stop being herself. That means, to deal with the kids will drain her and scare her for she feared that the kids may not welcome her the way they welcomed Len.

Miku strolled around the compound. The autumn air was filled with such sweetness that tells her that a downpour is just around. The maple leaves, red, brown and yellow laid on the ground, crispy and fragile. Every step she takes creates a laughter from the mocking leaves- the noise she hated most. Laughter.

She hated so much attention. Miku never liked it when all eyes seemed to be caught by her. She knew that it will be followed by laughter, ridiculing every flaws visible to people's eyes. The laughter that soon become commotion then to any kind of noise. . . she hated all of those now. It all seemed to be directed to her and she couldn't bare it anymore. But once in her life, someone never made fun of her. It was just a disappointment that he didn't finish middle school with her since they went overseas. So, the only person who gave her the most comfortable silence was no longer around. The only person who read books with her, the boy who recommended new books to her during holidays, was somewhere in the globe and has forgotten her completely, maybe.

The sudden (weird) feeling like she misses this childhood friend badly made her ache. Again, that twitch in her chest was because she has finished reading "The Little Prince" and everything seemed to throwback against her. This is her little problem: every time she reads a book, she internalizes everything that's why she couldn't stop being sentimental. Blame the authors for writing such good literatures, she couldn't get over.

Since she is too preoccupied, Miku felt the unanticipated rain against her skin. The fleet of water droplets fell quicker and heavier and soon, she was soaked before she crashed against a wall. Then the rain stopped after she hit the hard thing.

'Wait, what wall?' She looked up to see the blond glaring down at her with those electric blue eyes, while his hand was holding an umbrella. Miku was annoyed, at that moment why did she feel like his eyes are telling her that she is helpless.

"Go away," she spit out and turned to walk away. But he held her back.

"I understand what's running in your head," he coldly declared.

"Stop talking as if you know me. We just met yesterday." Miku yelled, shaking his hand off her wrist while soaking herself more with the rain. "And people who talk to me ends isolated too so let go,"

"I hate people, don't worry." He replied, calming her quickly. "I understand you. I have no friends, I'm home schooled for all my life until now. It happened that you're the first one I tried talking to, the last day in the coffee shop. And that means a lot to me, to someone who never socialized."

"I don't care. Just stay away. Talk to someone else worthy,"

"No one in the class reads 'The Little Prince', only you. Do you know that's my favorite?"

"Let me go or I'll call a police and tell you're harassing me!" Miku squirmed against his grip again.

"Is it really this hard to talk to others?" He slightly raised a tone, his grip became tighter but loosen instantly. "Sorry." Len released her and turned away, leaving Miku alone.

"I didn't know that my instinct failed me for the first time. I thought we'll get along because she is just like me, but I'm mistaken." Len thought as he told the teacher that he is not feeling well so he will leave for today. Walking against the blurred alleys, the blond was agitated with how childish is she, how selfish his supposed-to-be-first friend is. And he knew from then on, he isn't really meant to socialize since he's ways of acquainting was creepy.

xxx

Miku plopped down on her bed, groaning like a wolf in disgust. She thought that if she would get a shower, she could also wash away the memory of how oppressive the transfer student was. It's just too soon, isn't it? He is a complete stranger and yet, he acts as if he knew her for long. How can he run to her and share an umbrella? How can he force her to talk? Is it just her or he has the possibility to be so clingy? And if he really wants to get a normal life, why does he have to talk to her even she obviously radiates lack of interest? Albeit she warned him about her? Most importantly why do these thoughts bugged her?!

"He is disturbing my life! He is! Argh!" Miku shifted on her bed, her hair scattered in pools against the bed sheet. That moment then, her eyes felt a sting, her skin felt the numbing cold air and she felt empty. Just like that, a tear fall from her eye. And before sho could admit to herself what does this emptiness mean, she closed her eyes. Those long lashes kissed her cheeks, concluding that, yes, she isn't crying.

xxx

He stared at the row of books on his table. He got that feeling like what all he wanted to do was to stare, but ending up clueless. Those hard bound books are just like him, covered by something hard to conceal the softness of his pages, the tenderness of his internal voice, the wordless cries and agony, the abstract longing of something _cannot be bought in any store -_ friendship.

Len never thought that he will get tired of being alone when he has been used to it for all the years. His room felt like it needed to be filled with laughter of him and a friend, bonding and making memories that most friends would love to recall in their latter years. It's just a distaste that he felt this way - contented if he would befriend with the one ignored by the class, the one who occupied his seat in the shop when he isn't around, the one who doesn't want friends, the one who he used to be before - a female anti-social.

But maybe, just maybe, things just won't work out right at the beginning.

[PRESENT]

"Len, why are we in your apartment to celebrate my day?" Miku complained as she settled herself on his luxurious couch - in which he gets paranoid when Miku scratches the leather when they are watching a horror movie. She watched how Len seemed to flip his place while looking for something he is not saying at all.

"I want to go home," her voice hinted her tiredness and boredom. Why not? Her best friend promised to take her out for her birthday but ended up in his place, asking her to sit? Why didn't he invite her for a sleepover instead?

"No, you won't and you can't. I'm searching for a gift for my mom - it's her birthday tomorrow, and I want to give it today before we go to the party - here it is!" Len came out of his room while blowing the dust from a small box.

"What party?"

"Yours. Our workmates organized one, they said you're to aloof and they don't want you to think that you're unwanted with our current work. Don't tell them I spoil it, okay? Oh, here. Look at this - !" Len threw the box to Miku and made his way to the kitchen to have some drink.

Miku curiously examined the box and opened it, to be welcomed by a shining diamond ring - the same ring she has been fantasizing silently when she and Len went to the jewelry store to look for his mom's birthday present. A smile amusement spread on her face as she pulled it out and raise it against the light- making it more lustrous than before.

"Len, this is so pretty. Can I try this out?" She asked running to him in the kitchen. Len watched her slid it on her left ring finger and her smile got wider. The blond laughed in his thoughts, wondering that she's so cute when amazed.

"That looks good on you," Len casually stated as he grabbed her arm and dragged her out of his unit. Miku looked troubled - the box was left on his couch.

"Hang on a moment, I left the box on your-"

"Miku. That ring is all yours,"

They stood face to face. Len's icy stare never felt warm unlike today as they continue to space out with each other's face. Miku's left hand was placed against her heart as she gaped at Len, slowly internalizing what he just said. The wind blew against their faces and that icy coldness summoned them back to reality.

"Are you serious?" She chuckled, teary-eyed as she looked on the ring again, then to Len - a smiling Len.

"Yes. Now that you get my answer, let's go to the party and celebrate."

"Wait," She pulled him back, hesitating whether or not she will tell him that she's fine with his company alone. But avoiding the chances that he may take it differently, she said another fact. "You know that I feel drained with crowd. I can't."

However, Len never takes "no" as an answer.


	3. Chapter 3

The most dreaded time of the day for Miku Hatsune came. Today is the last day that they have to attend their student-teacher role in the kindergarten. As the bell rang, the whole class departed into groups, and once again, she found herself walking with the group mates she never felt. 'Though the walking arrangement is quite different today because the irksome rackety blond told them he'll be there earlier to help the day care teacher by looking after the kids while she finishes the voucher that validates their accomplishment of the given date, Miku walks side by side with the class freak, Oliver.

'Why am I so lucky?' Miku thought as she maintained a meter away from the blond who keeps on clenching and unclenching his fists. The weirdo watched how his fists clench and unclench with those weird irides of his. Amber and red, his eyes looked like the eyes of some villain in a new novel Miku is reading. But again, the novel description of the character with same eye color with the blond with her is simply, inhumane. Pondering over the wonder of his eyes, Miku remembered seeing his family during the talent show in middle school. And none of them are blond.

'Ah. It was because of the rare condition of his albinism.' Miku informed herself as she glanced, once again, on the blond - who, was now laughing while seeing his fingers twitch. His eyes lacked pigments that's why his blood was responsible for giving that red iris. 'Cool,' she mentally noted. She watched secretly how the blond starts nail biting.

'Okay, this is getting weird.' She focused on the road ahead...only to stare at the two major images of the clique: Gumi and Neru. The cheerleader and the class president are chatting animatedly as they walk together. Miku hated how radiant they seemed to be whenever they enter the class, attempt to talk her (only when there's a teacher around) and when they have to earn majority of the class votes for something she will surely ditch. She hated how the two look as if they're glowing when they jog on the field during their P.E classes, or when they wear the school swimsuits. For Miku, they looked like nothing more than a porn magazine that catches every eye of the boy-population. Miku is obviously, and never will be, insecure because of the attention they are getting. She can't blame the two for being born as completely attractive, whilst the tealette herself, looked no more than a pauper in a fairytale. Miku may have everything in life. But she is still a pauper.

Pauper. Because she's poor on this _certain_ thing.

The teal head felt the boredom struck her like cupid's arrow right on the perfect timing. It has been a minute that they are walking yet they barely covered twenty five meters away from school. Neru and Gumi are walking rather slowly because they seem to focus on a certain random gossip in the school. So, Miku has no choice other than walking at the same rate as they are. That's the time when the class freak nudged a shoulder to her. When she looked at him, he doesn't look like a freak at all because his smile, his smile is classified as normal.

"Aye up? How's tha doin'?" Oliver said, smiling like any normal kid will. But again, what's normal for Miku?

"Shut up. Stay away from me," she hissed and moved away, only to be followed by the blond.

"Thou shalt not do that, that's a bloody rejection. We need to talk,"

"Who told you I need to? Give me my personal space," Miku moved a little further away.

"Nay, I won'. Nowt o' a rational reason ah see why shalt ah distance myself from thee." Oliver grinned and she hated that as well, happy people are like deceiving Venus flytrap for her. But she isn't an insect so she shouldn't give in with people's mask.

"Then, please shut up." Miku looked away. Maybe if she won't say a thing, he will shut his mouth and refrain talking to her.

"Ah finally see why the lads art distan' to thee. Art thou yitten?" Oliver quietly asked, eyes kept on the road before them. The weather today is remarkably windy and the clouds are on lower altitude, moving in a fast pace. The blond reminded himself that he shall depart early before rain could fall.

"Art thou yitten? Miku?" Oliver turned his gaze to her and Miku pretended that she didn't hear a thing.

"Stop pretending tha' hadn't heard o' my inquiry. Ah'm 'avin enough o' thy people 'ere who kep' us shut out. I know that we're common, left behinds? So, art thou yitten? ...For I think I am." The blond kept in his pocket. "Downt road, I knew ah'm not alone. Thou art abiding?"

"I'm not suffering." Came the stern reply from Miku. This guy won't shut up, really. But she found it amusing. This is the reason why nobody talks to him, or if ever they do, they end up mocking him. Because he speaks Yorkshire.

"Being alone is not suffering. And I'm not afraid." She added.

"Hn," he nodded. "But art thou no' fed up o' peep's prejudices? Those art bloody scary."

"Why would I care?"

"... Because they talk about thee." He mused. "I'm suffering wi' how people laugh at me when I haven't done ohwt funny."

"There. You can almost speak normal English! Why don't you just talk normally like that?" Miku grunted and rolled her eyes. Oliver is making things complicated for himself, seriously.

"Hehe, I did my best learning this. Albeit it comes not handy at sometimes. It feels like I'm speaking a foreign lingo," he chuckled. "But what about thee? Tha' talk perfectly comprehensible English but they still don't speak to thee?"

... Yes, and curse you for asking. Miku mumbled to herself. She remained quiet as they trotted behind the beautiful ladies. Their footsteps are heavy and laudable, 'though hers are forced because she was asked a terrible question.

"Ah have a motto. Tha wan' 'o listen?" He asked. When he hasn't heard a response from her, other than a snort, he spoke, "It's no' a matter of pleasing people so stop giving up the real thee for conformity. What's so wrong being thissen, anyway? - I learnt that from mah granny."

And silence again.

"That's why I am yitten. I am rooarin' when peep's mock me because I speak differently. And I have no intention in givin' up my language. Thy lads art ninnies." He laughed.

"Yes, they are idiots." She agreed.

"Oh, look. Class freak and class ghost getting along so well," Neru finally noticed Miku and Oliver's amplifying conversation. The blonde gave them a sarcastic grin that she, soon, dropped when the two stared boringly to her.

"I think you should talk more often. You two fit perfectly. It's like...you're normal." The mean blonde laughed and dragged the quiet Gumi as they continued walking. The tealette watched the stupid blonde skip and hop away as they closed distance near the day care.

"Oliver? Why are you acting like you're some psycho or what? Don't you think that makes your image worse?" Miku quietly asked, slowing down her speed so the cheerleader won't hear them.

"What's worse than being worst already? Everyone thought I am freak, so why not make it come true?" Oliver argued back. "Is that normal English?"

"Yes," she quietly answered the latter part.

"And from trying to fit in, I'm slowly forgetting what is normal." The freak grinned and waved her a hand, with his last words, 'that's why I don't; that's why I pretend.'

Gumi scolded Neru after what she has said. The class president considers the two, Oliver and Miku, as socially incapacitated people but that doesn't mean Neru can say such pitiful words. No one can.

Gumi stood at the gate of the indoor playground of the day care. She watched the children merrily playing because, somehow, it's their playtime. The loud resonating melodious laughter of the toddlers filled the lonely afternoon with such vibrant music, that will fade soon once these kids lost their energies. There's a sound of murmurings behind her, coming from the door of the classroom, and there stood the transferee and the day care teacher. Gumi watched Len's emotionless face stared and agreed on whatever the teacher may be talking about. Then he nodded, and the teacher too, as he left and jogged towards her direction.

"President," addressed Len as he stood a distance before her. Gumi wished him to continue. "Is Hatsune with you? Did she come here?"

"Yes, why are you asking?" Gumi kept an eye on the black haired girl chasing a white kitten.

"The teacher said that she'll be having problems with her grades if she will not try entertaining the kids, at least once, even just for today." Len informed as he locked gazes with the class president, who, on the other hand, seemed not surprised with his news.

"I see, Kagamine. I'll talk to her about this a little later. Ask the children to go back inside first, the sun is hurting my skin already." Gumi dismissed and stared into nothingness. Neru and Oliver are cleaning the classroom that's why the kids are out so the two can do ample cleaning. It's has been twenty minutes, so they might have finished cleaning already.

Because the sun is getting into her, she isn't too fond of the light, Gumi walked to the nearest tree on the playground. She ran under its cool shade and sighed quietly. The afternoon is lonely, tiring for some reason she doesn't know. Until a shuffling noise was heard by her, softer compared to the children's laughter where Len patiently escorts to go back in class.

Another shuffling. Sounds like a paper being turned. Gumi ran near the trunk and stood quietly there, observing, guessing where the sound will come. Minutes passed, shuffling again. The green-haired lady placed her palms on the trunk as she stepped on the bulged out root to peek whatever is behind the trunk.

Shuffling. Gumi stared down disappointedly at the girl leaning against the trunk. Amidst the heat of that tiring afternoon, there was the tealette seated, reading a new book - different from the one Gumi saw in the library. Her sleeves are rolled up to her elbows as her school vest is abandoned on her lap. Miku's shoes are set aside near her feet as she stretched her legs fully, toes wiggling as she seemed so excited with whatever she's reading. Gumi didn't miss Miku's controlled yelping as she stared on the page. The class president felt her head ache by just staring at those lengthy paragraph Miku is reading, the small font size made her more dizzy.

"Hatsune." Gumi called as she massaged her temples. "What on earth are you doing here?"

"There's a crime committed here, the inspector must come within a minute." Miku answered blankly.

"What are you saying? I'm behind you." Annoyed, Gumi wanted to tear Miku apart from her creepy imagination. "You're supposed to attend your student-teacher duties and not to skip it because, because...you are reading some novel, whatever."

"Ah." Miku turned around and rolled down her sleeves. "Sorry. But everything seems fine with the kids, I guess I'm no help since Kagamine managed them well."

"Uh-huh, he did?"

"Yes." Miku stared coldly up to her.

"...for the whole week? Yes, he managed it himself. I doubt your grades here, then. If Len did it all, by what efforts are you to be evaluated by the day care teacher? I'm very sorry in advance if you will fail this subject, Hatsune. Regards to Mr. and Mrs. Hatsune." Gumi turned away, shrugging at the same time. Miku is the best among the rest when making excuses whenever she needs to deal with people. Her attitude is doing no good to her, and people around her. Same reason why Gumi pitied her.

"No, wait. Can there be any other way? I can't fail." Miku called back. The two of them stood under the shade, the whistling of the wind answered Miku first.

'Such a headache,' Gumi turned around, her short hair was blown away from her face. "You should have thought about that at the beginning," she preached - but immediately paused after getting distracted with Miku's skirt that's a little folded upward, maybe because she's sitting there all the time. "Have some grace, will you? Fix your skirt!"

The tealette immediately did what she has been told, but there's no trace of embarrassment on her face. She looked back to her leader.

The hissing of tree's foliage echoed as the two engaged themselves in a staring battle. This happened many times before, so countless, Gumi grew tired of softening the girl's cold eyes.

"You should play with the children today." Gumi said monotonous. "You should stop running away from people. Interaction is natural, Miku."

"You shouldn't call me by my name," here Miku goes again.

"Oh, yeah. I'm not your friend, I forgot." Gumi dramatically rolled her eyes. "Do you have friends? No one seems to call you by your name. Wait, Oliver just called you 'Miku' on the way here, why can he and why can't I?"

The two stared at each other a little longer. However, Gumi was so tired of dealing Miku's ways - shutting people away, isolating herself - so she left the tealette alone on her ground. Sometimes, Gumi put all the blame to the tealette why she is alone, and that's because it's Miku's fault. Miku pushes people away.

Miku is horribly quiet as she stared at the children before her. They are not so many, just ten or a little more. All those eyes stared back at her curiously, Miku wanted to duck and hide under the table. Her partner, Len, is just watching her. Like the deal, for her to pass this, she needs to play with them even once. Just once.

Play? She asked herself, mentally laughing with ridicule. She couldn't recall the last time she played, maybe it's too long ago to remember, too deeply buried in her memory because she didn't want to remember. Miku shook her head, she has to stop talking with herself. She needs to say a thing before this...kids.

Len was sending her daggers now. She and the children were staring to each other for the past ten minutes already...and this wasn't even called 'play'. He sighed audibly to tell Miku to make some noise. The girl just glared at him, he shrugged and squared his shoulder. She should do her duty. He doesn't care if she can't, she have to.

"Hi, I'm Miku. You always see me, right?" She nervously asked, yet she tried her best to stop trembling. The children grinned and Miku hated to see their glowing faces.

"No!" Is their chorused answer and that made Miku deadpan and Len chortle - though he stopped immediately when Miku glared at him again.

"Yes!" A voice echoed when the chorused rejection ended. Miku tried to see to whom it came from as a black haired girl emerged from the crowd. "Yes," the little girl repeated as she released the white kitten she is holding. "I always see you behind the tree. You're reading!"

Miku smiled and patted the girl's head. "Thank you," Miku didn't expect that being noticed felt flattering. She smiled at the beaming girl and then looked around, but ended looking back at the girl. "Your name, please?"

"Yuki. My name is Yuki, teacher Miku."

What the girl said made Miku smile. A smile that surprised herself because she didn't know she's capable of doing that. Feeling like she found her inspiration to keep on going, she stood and courageously asked the children to sit in circles, and she joined the kids.

Grabbing the educational toys on a basket, Miku began challenging the children to tell her what shape, animal or thing is she holding. Slowly, she felt like being with kids is the most common thing in her life - like she's used to this before, so everything went accordingly. She enjoyed, for the first time. She enjoyed being with people, but she will narrow that to children alone. They are fun to be with. Children are funny yet enjoyable comrades. They are honest and are always positive. They appreciate little things, they find everything wonderful, at least. The kids are curious. They don't know how to lie. They won't leave you.

Unless they grow up and realize that they shouldn't be so clingy and dependent because nothing stays the same.

.

.

.

'Nothing stays forever.' Miku remembered saying that when she was twelve. She told such saying to a _fellow._ Her _only_ friend just laughed at her grabbed her book torn into two.

'Yeah, ' _nothing'_ stays forever.' He repeated before keeping her book in his bag with a promise to fix it. 'So,' he looked at his book buddy again. 'Will you be my ' _nothing_?' So we can stay forever like this?'

And Miku saw herself blushing in embarrassment.

.

.

.

Len watched the tealette reading aloud to the kids. The Little Prince, he smirked. He was certain that the children won't understand the analogy in the book. After all, only grown ups can understand what Exupéry meant there. Oh, of course. Some children's book are really meant for adult readers to realize the lessons of childhood. That's why he loves The Little Prince.

Seeing the enigmatic classmate of his - enjoying, he decided to call the teacher to see this. The day care teacher nodded and smiled. She mistaken Miku as a child hater. But seeing the scene? Her first impression didn't last. As soon as the teacher left, Len decided to buy something for the odd Hatsune to congratulate her. He thought she'll just escape today the way she usually does. Maybe, some things are really inevitable.

'Pain is inevitable in this world,' the blond remembered his uncle saying that. He picked up the can of cold coffee from the vending machine. His uncle, a Philosophy professor in a state university in the country, had thought him a lot, including the habit of reading.

"Pain is inevitable this world, huh? What does he mean?" Len glanced at his can of soda. The condensation process, ah. This process made the can sweating. Cold yet crying like Niagra. "This must be her." He smirked. "Cold yet crying like..."

"Aye up?"

Len turned around and saw the blond with weird irises. Oliver, if Len isn't mistaken. The class freak, huh? What does he want? Len obligingly nodded in acknowledgement and replied, "Hey."

"How's the lass doin'?"

Len felt like his own tongue rolled back to his pallet. His brow cocked questioningly. Is he speaking English or what? He stared like an imbecile and didn't reply - not even a breath.

"Hey? Tha seemed capped? Stop gaupin." Oliver shrugged once again when Len kept his eyes on him as if Oliver is a weird speaking Mickey Mouse plush.

"You are thinking I'm weird, aren't you?" Oliver adjusted his tongue. Fit in - no, just let him understand you. "Are you fine? Stop staring, will you?"

"Sorry," Len winced, blinking. He shook his head as if he has waken from a, well, eerie dream. "What is that...how do I call it, dialect?"

"Yorkshire, little man. So, how's the girl doin'?" Oliver asked again, brushing some dust out of his school vest. Earlier in their duty, he cleaned the the class A's room alone. The blonde brat Akita just stood beside the board and command whatsoever she thinks correct. He just finished a while ago but Neru asked him to pick the garbages the kids left during their break. He remembered Miku so when he saw Len - which is already strange because he knew that Miku can't deal with people, let children alone - he decided to check how is she.

"That's cool," Len quietly mused. "...and your eyes. Is that a contact lens? Are you just an avid anime fan or what...?" Len curiously asked, tilting his head on a side to get a good view of his bloody red eye.

"No, haha. You're creepy, you know." Oliver chuckled. "I'm an albino. And what makes you think Yorkshire is cool? Well, for me, it is. Bu' everyone snickered when I speak broadly Yorkshire."

The two continued talking, more like Len asking about his eye and dialect and accent, whilst Oliver is answering willingly. Thus, the cold coffee was forgotten on the bench while the two kept on conversing on the same wooden seat. The two kept on talking randomly - from what are their teams in football and basketball, what video games do they play, what kind of class did they actually expect when they first entered the class, how was their firs day in high school - until they ended up on a topic that Oliver and Miku can relate - the alienation in the class. Len knew what Oliver was feeling, being isolated and longing normal interaction. But they both agreed that Miku is a different matter, that she is a the one pushing herself away from people. They both knew that her behavior is strange itself, but the red eyed blond explained, that maybe she had her reasons. And those reasons are for them to know yet.

"Why don't we try befriending 'er?" Oliver asked as they gulped on their soda. Len was quiet, baffled by Oliver's proposal. Len couldn't agree, _fully_ , because he promised that he won't bother the enigmatic girl anymore. But he couldn't disagree as well, because he is being kind and don't want her to be shut away by the humanity and the other way round.

Len heaved a sigh that made Oliver look at him cautiously. "And I shall take that as a 'yes'?" Oliver claimed with a little smile on his moon-thin lips. "Is that normal English?"

"Haha - yes." That's quite a chortle but it was the first time Oliver saw Len change moods and facial expressions - which is a good sign.

"I have a motto. Tha wan' 'o listen?" Oliver asked the same question as he did to Miku. This time, to Len. The other blond nodded and waited for him to speak, so Oliver continued. "It's no' a matter of pleasing people so stop giving up the real thee for conformity. What's so wrong being thissen, anyway? - I learnt that from mah granny."

"I agree. I agree." Len bumped fists with the so-called "class freak" because finally made his first high school friend.

Miku was now assisting a moppet who demanded that she needed to pee. And Miku being an ignorant how to help a child, panicked and scooped the kiddo in her arms and ran to the toilet. There it was revealed that it's not just a 'pee'. She scrunched her nose as the foul smell of the _'dark matter'_ sneaked out of the restroom, killing her olfactory nerves. And when the smell became too much for her to handle, she felt like she needed to puke.

'Gross,' she scampered away from the restroom's door, informing the lad that she will be waiting at the couch. When she succeeded to get rid of the filthy smell, she crashed against the couch, exhaustion nibbling in every cell of her body. It's tiring to deal with giddy kids, huh? Her head rested on the arm rest as she completely claimed the couch as if it was her bed. She closed her eyes, slowly giving in the depths of energy deprivation.

The murmuring of the child inside the toilet made Miku smirk. Kids, they are doing rituals to hasten the waste elimination, huh? She'd laugh. She couldn't remember doing the same thing during her age. As if it was a lullaby, Miku succumbed to the need of rejuvenating her energy. And just like that, she fell asleep.

The kid went out of the toilet, her business done. She happily ran back to their classroom - her teacher, Miku, forgotten. Miku was dreaming of herself, working in some publishing company. Once dreaming, you wouldn't realize you're in a dream, right? Herself dressed in some blouse and blazer, she was writing on her table, probably editing a book wishing to be published. She was enjoying the story, the twists and turns are fun, really. Until she felt a tug on her left sleeve. When she looked, being an easy-to-startle being, jolted up when nothing was on her left but her arm was constantly pulled.

"Ah!" She rose from being laid, panting like she had run a mile. The surroundings materialized in her head, she's in a day care. What happened earlier is a dream.

"Teacher Miku?" She felt the tug again. There was Yuki, looking up to her with glistening teary eyes. Oh no, Miku deadpanned mentally. Not a poop please.

"What's the matter, Yuki?" She crouched until she's on the same height with the kid. Yuki sniffed and pointed her finger outside and said;

"Piko is stuck on the road. I'm calling back, he don't listen."

"Piko?" Miku repeated, wondering if she's talking about an imaginary friend.

"Yes, the kitten I'm holding? He's white and got a blue and green eyes." Yuki answered along the process of dragging Miku out with her. Miku nodded, the girl was talking about the cat with different eye colors. As soon as they reached the fences that separates the day care from the road, the kitten was there in the middle of road, licking its paws.

"See! He's not listening." Yuki pouted. Miku patted her head and told the kid to stay where she is. Miku went out of the day care, closing the gate to assure that the girl won't follow her to avoid accident, in case.

"Look, teacher Miku saves Piko!" - wow. Miku isn't expecting a bigger audience. She just heard the kids screaming and yelling there, as she continued to walk towards the kitten. Silly cat, it ran away, and Miku felt so stupid chasing after the kitten. The yells grew louder, some saying that Piko should run faster because Miku is already behind.

"No, please. That's a bad prayer," Miku winced internally. She was almost chasing the kitten back to the day care when the cat stopped amid the intersection, sniffing the piece of bread left there. She was thankful that the day care is at least twenty five meters away. Or else the kids would run to her as well. They were practically yelling inside.

"Teacher! Get Piko already!" Yuki screamed.

"No, Piko! Run! Run, Piko! Run!"

Mean fat boy, Miku glared at the one who said that. Nonetheless, Miku bent down and tried to steal the bread the cat was licking, but she was threatened when the cat showed its fangs. Miku looked back at Yuki with an apologetic smile. Miku wouldn't admit it, but she's afraid of any mad animals. She wouldn't dare touch the kitten unless it's done.

"Ah, wait a little longer, Yuki. I won't risk my fingers to be bitten by this kitty!" Miku yelled.

"Take him back here, okay?" Yuki yelled back.

"Yes" Miku smiled. "I promise to bring this kitten to you." The friendly smile faded from the tealette's face. What she just said sound... Nostalgic. She felt like her shoes are glued on the ground and her environment is fading like a canvass splashed with waters. She stopped hearing for several seconds and she saw herself trapped in old memory.

.

.

.

 _The haze filled her vicinity as she saw a raven haired boy, around twelve standing before her. He stared at her warmly with that heartfelt smile plastered on his lips. "There's a new book, there! I promise to bring it to you!" He glided away from her, but Miku knew she has to stop him. She stretched her hand to stop him from running away, but a child beside her, the same teal haired girl around her late childhood screamed;_

 _"Take care! I'll be waiting here..."_

 _And the younger version of Miku called his name, Miku stared at her younger self, wondering what name did she just said...because they were deafened by the screeching tire brakes, and when she whipped her head around. She couldn't move or utter in shock._

 _The raven haired boy was lying on the ground, bathing on his own blood. Instinct kicked Miku, she ran to him. She tried to touch him but her fingers slipped through him, she was insure if the ghost was she, or the boy. Just then, the younger her knelt beside her and shook the boy, saying; "Rei! Wake up!"_

"Rei," Miku mumbled to herself and stood. How can she forget such name? She goggled the scene before her, it sent her a wave of emotions she never thought she'll be able to recall.

 _"Miku! What happened!?" She looked around and saw a woman running to them._

"He..." Miku voiced only to remember that no one can hear her. Her fingers slipped through the boy, okay?

.

.

.

"Hatsune!" Miku felt an arm pulled her back as the wind from a car's momentum slapped her back to reality. She almost stumbled back, well, she really did. But she leaned against someone. Miku quickly looked ahead, the kitten ran back to the day care. She's still...confused. What did she see just now?

"Are you trying to get yourself killed in front of these youngsters?" Gumi let go of her arm as they walked ahead, adjusting the bag of snacks with her and retrieving the ones she asked Neru to hold.

"That deserves a 'thank you', ghost." Neru remarked and left her astounded. Miku looked around and saw the kids rejoicing and Gumi motioning them to get back inside the day care. Miku didn't miss the sharp scolding look from Gumi. Maybe, she will be a teacher in the future. Miku noted and decided to walk back to kindergarten.

The first thing that welcomed her as soon as she entered the class was the nettlesome guy who surfaced from the pool of kids playing with him. His eyes filled with coldness that's ready to beat her up. She rolled her eyes, preparing for this battle of caring-not.

"What are they saying? The kids are saying that you're almost hit by a car...when saving a cat?"

"It's a kitten," Miku corrected and went straight to the empty chair.

"It's the same." Retorted Len as he trolled behind her.

"If you're asking if I'm fine, I am."

"That's not my question, miss." Len squared his shoulders and stared down at her. "Why did you almost let yourself get hit? If class president isn't around I wonder where you are right now."

"It's none of your business, blond. I spaced out. That's all."

"Okay." Len turned away.

"Okay?" Miku was rather surprise. But he sounded relieved.

"That's what I'm asking, after all. Reason. Just reason, okay? Most stories tell the what, where, when, how... But stories always fail to answer why." He answered and went back teaching the kids to add through the flash cards.

Miku watched his figure to sit with the kids on the ground, vexed answers crumpled her eardrums, but she isn't listening at all. Even her spacing out has a reason, she sneered internally. Her eyes landed on them again when a scream from the kids echoed in the room. A boy was crying because he claimed that the cat scratched him. Miku's going to hate the cat now. Len shushed the brunette boy and examined his wound and told the kid that they'll clean his wound. Miku hypothesized that Len has a soft spot for kids. Unbelievable for a cold guy.

She stood and walked out of the class, hopefully this is the last time she'll be forced in a grouping, and associated with people...or so she thought.

It was like a curse. The school year ended then it started anew. She felt like vexed. Because the group activities continued to what seemed as "perpetual" for Miku. By partners or triads or entire group, she always ended up either with Len or Oliver. The three of them fell under the same labels. Len was luckier because some still tried to talk to him, but he was picky, seriously. Len was talking always to Oliver, and she was just watching the two whenever they have to attend practices after class. The three of them were avoided, but even the class classified the three as a group, she wasn't really with them. She was merely talking to Oliver and obviously avoiding Len and his attempts of a normal conversation.

Len called her austere, and such adjective became his nickname for her. She loathed it most when the blond calls her in the middle of the cafeteria when he has some worksheets to pass to her (they were lab partners, so fated - she hated), because he was shamelessly yelling, "Hey austere." And those who doesn't know her real name, the juniors and upperclassmen thought her name was as weird as, Austere. It was one of these days when she decided to talk to him while he and Oliver was laughing under the tree where she usually spends her break time.

"Kagamine." She called with an evil glare. She never liked the change in her life since the day Oliver and Len paid much attention to her since that led people to approach her - her normal life of being invisible as she pleased, was never the same anymore.

"Aye up!" Oliver waved a hand. "It's a surprise to see tha' around... Normal English." Oliver and Len laughed.

"Stop fooling around." Miku silenced the two. Oliver began nail biting. Len displayed the same cold expressionless mask he always put on. Len stared up to her and watched her with his icy stare, wishing her to rant.

"I don't want you to talk to me. Anymore. Both of you." She grimaced. She's not uncomfortable with Oliver. To think, they really get along well. It's just because Len is with him that makes it worst.

"Eck! Wha' makes tha' say such? Ah'm not faffin wi' thou or ohwt!? Tha' munnot scold us as if we're garden plants that lacked a lot o' prunnin'!?"

"Bro, you messed up with your analogy." Len patted Oliver's shoulder.

"Did I?"

"Excuse me? I'm talking here, sire." Miku sarcastically said that made the two look back at her. She saw Len smirked and stood, he clearly towered over her as he spoke with little decency.

"If we'll not talk to you, who will?"

If Miku is a sentimental person, she could've smiled and hugged him. But she felt the opposite. Her scowl shone with eternal disgust and she felt the urge to kick him so he'll lose his ability to reproduce.

"What's wrong with you? Isn't it clear that I don't want to interact with people?" She argued, holding back her hands on her side before she may grip his neck and choke him to death. The blond hummed and nodded then paced forward her, encircled her, and settled beside Oliver again.

"No. The question is, what's wrong with you." Len tossed the question back to the short tempered tealette. He just watched her roll her eyes and hiss in disapproval to answer his question. He enjoys annoying her. "You seem to have fun when we're in the day care last school year. So, what makes you say you don't want to interact with people?"

"None of your business." Miku retorted.

"Oh, I see. Therefore, our reasons why we continue - at least - talking to you is none of your business as well." Len said and brushed the leaf blades on his pants and walked away, leaving the grunting tealette and smiling Oliver.

"Never thought that the offcumden had such tongue, 'though he spoke the truth mostly. Ah' shall go, Miku."

"Don't call me Miku. I'm not your friend." That stopped Oliver on his track, quite saddened by her remark. Oh - that's the only syllable that he could muster. He stared momentarily at her who kept her face away from his vicinity, then he sighed.

"Let us say it in a language tha'll understand," Oliver straightened his back. "We're trying to befriend you."

"If you're pitying me because I'm alone, I'm telling you I'm fine." With that, Miku left Oliver on the school's lawn alone. Little that they know that Len was watching from their science lab. Class will begin a moment later and Len is sure that it will be awkward for him and Miku since they are unfortunately (as what she calls it), lab partners. But the class went by, no Miku attended the entire class for the afternoon. Len was holding a lot of notes and worksheets that his partner ditched today, so here he was, forced to bring the papers to her... Being him unknowing where she lives. Since their biology teacher asked him to bring all these papers - majority is biology worksheets - the teacher gave him her address. Oliver left early because his mom asked him to help her changing the bulbs, so Len went on an adventure - clueless where he is going.

Miku was peacefully sleeping on her bed when her mom arrived that afternoon. Meiko was early today, she complained about her back ache and her boss decided to let her leave for today so she could rest. Much to her surprise, she saw her daughter sleeping in her room. It was too early for her dismissal. That time, it was just two in the afternoon. Quietly, she left her daughter in peace. It's already darkening outside when the tealette went downstairs to eat something.

"Mom?" Miku was as surprised as her mom when she saw her mother cooking. The brunette smiled at her daughter and asked her to occupy one of the stools so she could have her dinner. Meiko interrogated why her daughter went home too early, and received a response that her daughter isn't feeling well that afternoon. Meiko was sadly watching her daughter to eat when the doorbell rang. She left her apron on one of the stools and hurried to open the door.

A flaxen being stood at their doorstep, his shoulder-length hair caught in a messy pony. He has papers held against his chest and he was wearing a male version of Miku's uniform. Meiko almost jumped in glee. Miku got a visitor. The blond was just about to introduce himself but Meiko quickly dragged him inside their house.

Len almost stumbled behind the brunette, but he made sure to have a glance of their living room before he found himself in the kitchen, or what seems to be. Their house is in good condition, warming to be honest.

"Miku! You have a friend I found standing on our door!" Miku's mom chirped as she pulled him in front of her, as if she's presenting a product she brought from the grocery. The blond looked around before steadying his eyes to the tealette eating on the dining table. Her hair laid down, much more like a bird's nest, her eyes half open.

"Hey," Len looked at her lazily. He found Hatsune's house ordinary while it is nurturing an extraordinary hard-skulled bias Hatsune Miku. Her bored eyes widen in shock as she finally realize who's this blond. She immediately rose from her seat, coughing like there's no tomorrow.

"Took you long enough," Len mumbled as he watched Miku's mom give her water.

"What the heck are you doing in my house!?"

"Miku! Don't talk to your friend like that!" Meiko quickly interrupted and Len felt like he wanted to play this game. "This is the very first time you have a friend visiting you, don't be so rude. Finish your food."

"No." Miku protested as she approached Len, forgetting she's on her Wendy-like night dress. And it is pink, very weird. "Get out of this place or I'll tear you into pieces."

"Says the one who can be easily hit by a car." Len whitewashed and lightly pressed the papers against her face, because he's uncomfortable with their close proximity. He's way taller than she is and this girl still trying to level her face with him. "Thanks for ditching the afternoon class, you ruined my afternoon routine."

He watched Miku grasped to avoid the papers scatter on the ground. Len looked at her mom - the brunette was smiling goofily at them, and Len knew better than to stay. "I shall leave, Mrs. Hatsune, I presume?" He politely asked and he heard Miku gagged with his curtsey.

"No, ' _mom'_ will do!" Meiko beamed. He felt his eyes drop out of his skull. "It's really nice to see Miku interacting with her friends, or friend - rather. Why don't you stay for dinner? What's your name?"

"Len Kagamine, Mrs. Hatsune." Len informed as Miku ran upstairs. "I don't want to kill your mood but Miku and I are mere acquaintances, we're never friends." His cold tone swiped the brunette's smile. "I tried befriending her, Oliver and I tried. She refused. She told us she doesn't want to get along with people. Is your child a rebel or what? I see nothing wrong in your house. You seem to have a happy family."

"Kagamine, get out. Now." Miku descended from the stairs. Len briefly looked at Meiko with a nod that announced his departure. Without any other word, he brushed shoulders with Miku and left the household.

"Hold on, Len. Stay for the dinner. Miku, go back to your room if you don't want to entertain your visitor." Meiko shot Miku a glare and the tealette that she should obey. 'Though Miku never wanted such arrangement, it's her mom speaking, so she has no choice. She went up, locked herself and busied herself finishing everything she missed that afternoon.

Len withstand Meiko's plea as he occupied a stool. She served him well, and talked to him. Her mom kept on asking how Miku is doing in school - and the way he appraise the woman's question, he knew that Miku isn't the typical high school girl who rants every event in her life to her mom. He felt like her mom hasn't kept in touch with her daughter. And he was correct. After several questions on how Miku was in class, Meiko began apologizing for Miku's behavior. She explained that the girl was obsessed with books and refused to go out with friends.

"I understand." Len said, making the brunette look at him with relief. "Did she ever have a friend before?" Because if Miku reasons out that she prefer books than human beings, he won't buy that. There's a deeper rationale why books than human, there should be.

"Well," Meiko began. "She had, once. She's just twelve, then..." The brunette snapped. "That's it."

"How am I suppose to interpret that, Mrs. Hatsune?" Len asked curiously. Snap could mean a lot, honestly.

"An accident happened, Miku witnessed." She briefly and carefully informed him. Len was waiting for her to continue. She continued her story, quite unsure if it was Kagene or whatsoever the surname is. Meiko told him that Miku was twelve when she first had a friend, Rei, as what Meiko recalled. They were book-buddies, that's how Miku and Rei called themselves. Until that day, Miku and Rei went to the downtown because Rei promised to buy her the new novel from a series they liked most. Miku was waiting on the sidewalk opposite the bookstore when Rei was hit by a car. Meiko mentioned that the boy got an amnesia and didn't remember anything. Right then, his family left the town, or the country, probably.

"I still can't see why...your daughter, your daughter avoids us." Len bluntly said. He took time to choose perfect word or words that will substitute Miku's name.

"...well, I don't know anymore. That kid won't say a thing to me or her father. She wanted to have problems solved by her own,"

"But all she does is to run away from it." Len argued back.

Meiko shrugged and started to gather the plates. "It's my first time telling this to her friend," she told him truthfully as her soft stare left him. "At least, you had a lead how to knock on her door now, right?"

Len kept quiet. He stayed silent for several minutes, contemplating on his and Oliver's move to befriend the tealette. His curiosity will kill him someday, but he wanted to be her friend. After all, he sees her as a cold can of soda. He sees their similarities. Their only difference is that, he suffered from being alone, while she seemed to endure it like it's a necessity for her existence.

The doorbell rang. A slightly deep masculine voice announced arrival. Instantly, Len stood from his seat and told Meiko that he will leave. The blond received a smile from her as she accompanied him to the door. He received a questioning look from the man with midnight blue hair resting on the couch who, Len assumed, is Miku's father.

"Dear, Miku's friend will be leaving now." Meiko pulled the door open. Len thanked the couple before he turned his back. He wouldn't forget Miku's father say, "are you sure? He is Miku's friend?"

Miku was raging when Len learned her past. He kept on ranting that Miku shouldn't take all the blame after Rei's accident, that the incident just happened once. Therefore, she shouldn't consider herself as on omen to anyone who becomes her friend. "Because the more you say, the more you believe, the more it is likely to happen." He whispered to her on their biology class while she's dissecting a frog. She almost stab the frog when she felt his breath against her ear, telling her the words that will change her forever.

That night then, she was chewing over his statements. She had to accept that she's slowly getting used with Oliver and Len's presence around her - Oliver asking her to join them in lunch. 'Though Miku denied Len out of pure spite, she soon found herself responding to him more often than she used to be. They work more comfortably around each other, in lab, in gym practices, in duos. However, she still talked always with Oliver, finding the albino more open and fun than what seemed to be a reserved Len. She was sure that she sometimes she caught him staring at her and Oliver, but when she did, he would quickly call Oliver, and ask him random things. The three of them, soon, had their own world behind the classroom - just the three of them at the back of the class.

There are times Gumi would look at her and she would return the stare, only for the natural borne leader to smile at her. Less people whisper when she walks on the corridor, less eyes look on her with prejudices. She doesn't know if that's a good thing, but she felt like it was. Her weekends on the coffee shop were spent with Len, more like the two of them sharing a table, reading each's books. Although they don't speak to each other, she found their silence comfortable, as comfortable as Oliver's blabbing.

Today, she sat across him, the rain showers the pane beside her. It astounded her because of the weather this Saturday. She just finished reading her book, The Angel, a romantic suspense novel she found on her mom's chest drawer. Miku regretted to read the novel last night because she has nothing to do now, she barely spent an hour in the shop. Her sea green eyes lazily looked at the blond's visage. He seemed so calm, like the sea. He looked like a morning sky. A golden sun climbing up against the cerulean sky. She leaned her head against the cold window while keeping her eyes on him, this is the first time she peered on him, and he was an amusing sight, she decided.

Len lifted his cup to his mouth, but no more bitter liquid damped his lips. It was already empty. He lifted his gaze from his book to the cashier so he could call out for another cup of coffee - his third already, but his voice was caught in his throat when he saw Miku leaning against the window, her serene was face was tinted with pink. Her eyes were pressed closed as her shoulders rise and fall.

''How can she sleep like that?" He thought just when his eyes drifted to the space before her, she's done reading. He winced and stood, deciding to approach the owner of the shop from the other table instead.

Like a turning wheel, they were already on the finis of their junior years. A new student was introduced in their class, who happened to be Len's cousin, Rin Kagamine. They looked a lot like each other, one can mistaken them as twins. Unlike Len, Rin was lively and unambiguous. Len introduced her to Oliver and Miku, his cousin eventually wrestled Miku. He wanted to pry Rin away from the choking tealette who was surely uncomfortable with a bubbly blonde, Oliver was an exception.

Miku grew accustomed with Rin, she willingly shared her knowledge to the blonde. Rin can be an airhead some time, but Miku was patiently teaching her with their lessons. Miku and Len's weekends were no longer serene because Rin joined them and forced Oliver to convince his mom to make his Saturdays free so he could hangout with them as well. If there's someone who enjoyed the weekends in the coffee shop, it was Rin, along with Oliver. The two would talk a lot, oftentimes, Len and Miku found themselves staring on the ungraceful blondes, laughing their ass off with such corny jokes. When those times come, Miku would turn away from looking at these draining extroverts, only to stare at Len accidentally. And he stared back as well. They would smile, and laugh on their own accord.

In their last year in high school, the prom was announced to be held with in the week. Miku's colors drained. She wanted to ditch such trivial dance! Too late though, Rin called her mom and asked if they could shop for the gowns they could wear for the coming Friday. At that moment then, Miku wished she didn't let Len bring his cousin with him when she forgot her book on the coffee shop. Because as soon as Rin entered their house, her mom was as mad and as loud as Rin.

"Hey, Miku. Your mom agreed! She asked her boss if she can leave early today. Lucky you, you have your mom around. While I? She's miles away." Rin said with a fake amused laughter. Miku knew that she missed her family, it doesn't take a genius to know anyway? The tealette inched closer to Rin and hugged her, with the words to comfort her.

"Call my mom, 'mom'. She'd love to hear you call her like that."

That afternoon then, Miku felt herself trapped in an unfortunate trip that will be in her memory soon. Oliver, Len, Rin and her mom, with her, of course, were in a glittering dress shop - so girlish it hurts her eye. She tried to walk out but her mom grabbed her arm and dragged her inside. Her mom and Rin began to rummage the shop to find the perfect gown, together with Oliver, who asked for assistance to find himself a dress shirt.

Miku slumped on a couch near the fitting room to ease her aching head. The empty space beside her was occupied with another slouching being residing in Len's body. He smirked at her, she shrugged and watched the trio in their hunt.

"Aye up!" Miku tried to imitate Oliver's greeting, but she sounded like a chipmunk with a twisted tongue. Len laughed. Soon, the two looked around the shop, hoping to see something they can buy just to get out of the place. When Len spotted something he excused himself and took the dress shirt so he could try it. As soon as Miku was left alone, she went to the corner where masks and veils are displayed. Her eyes were particularly caught by a white veil affixed to a tiara studded with shimmering stones. Captured by the elegance of the veil, she took it and placed it on her head. Looking around, she saw Len nearby and she ran to him.

"Kagamine," she never tried to call him Len for he never called her Miku. Well, she never allowed, maybe? Len let go of the dress he's holding...gaping at her.

"Can I wear something like this on the prom?" She asked, adjusting the veil that fully covered her face. Len bit his lower lip, she doesn't know if he's suppressing a laughter or what but he lifted the veil over her face. Their icy staring could have frozen the place if he didn't pushed her around and questioned her sanity.

"You're not a bride and that isn't a wedding, Hatsune." He abandoned her and went back choosing what to wear.

After what felt like forever, Rin came out of the fitting room with her simple peach gown that plumped down her toes. It hugged her on the right curves, enough to conceal what needed to be concealed, showing her collarbones and smooth shoulders and arms.

"You looked like a model, Rin!" Meiko praised while Len and Miku just clapped their hands. She's a beauty, no need to repeat that. Oliver and Rin faked a dance, Oliver on his white suit. They looked entertaining to watch.

Len and Miku changed at the same time, on separate dress rooms of course. Len came out wearing a white suit, and Rin began to ramble about how ugly Len's choice was because white was easy to get stained. Len ignored and pleased her to shut up, but she just did when Miku came out. Miku laid her hair down to cover her exposed shoulders-not really fond of sleeveless shirts. She looked like a princess in a dirty white gown that showed how fit she was, Rin just gawked at her small waist.

"Are you sure you're still eating?" Rin asked as she raked her eyes downwards, the gown seemed petticoated. They all stared at her - Miku was uncomfortable all the time. The tealette sighed when the shuffling of curtains broke their trance, Len came out announcing that he'll wear something black instead.

Miku was expecting Oliver to pick her up that afternoon. Both her parents were literally glowing in excitement because this is the first time they saw their so-thought tomboy of a daughter.

When a car parked in front their lawn, a man I'm gray suit came out. Blond though he is, he isn't Oliver. It's Len. His usually messy hair is caught in the same ponytail at the nape of his neck, his used-to-be unruly fringe is neatly brushed towards the right. He looked like a beauty himself, looked like someone from a rich family.

Meiko watched how such gorgeous being approached her daughter. She dreamily observed how Miku slapped his hand away and walked ahead of Len. Meiko found that sweet. Nevertheless, Miku wasn't as graceful as her dress seemed to be.

Wallflower. Len kept on teasing Miku because nobody asks her for a dance. She's pretty that night. She's noticeable. It's just because of her "character" that made all guy who wanted to try asking her back off. Moreover, Len and Oliver's glare to anyone lingering around Miku and Rin pushed others away. She was seated, head pressed against the table they were occupying. Oliver was chatting the exhausted tealette - exhausted even she didn't do anything particular, other than to sulk on her seat and gag whenever she sees couple cooing. Len remembered how she intentionally stepped on his foot because Oliver was her date and not him. He explained that Rin left him because Oliver came with a more beautiful car and his cousin forced him to pick the tealette.

"Len, Miku is beautiful isn't she?" Rin asked as they danced on that slow melody. Len has his eyes on Miku since he began dancing with Rin, since he left the table. He never stood away from Miku that night, this dance is the exception.

"Ah," he watched Miku sneered with whatever Oliver has told her. "Maybe,"

"How do you find her beautiful, Len? For me, she's a diamond in the rough." Rin continued, turning her head to where Miku was. A smile forced its way on her painted lips, Rin didn't regret studying in Len's place because he has wonderful friends. Len examined Miku from the distance, with or without makeup, she's pretty. Maybe. She looked mediocre, aside from her unique hair that he once insulted as fake. He won't forget how furious she was that day as she began explaining the wonder of genetics...that her mom had a recessive gene for blonde hair and that was expressed together with her father's midnight blue hair.

 _"What is essential is invisible to the eyes."_ Len quoted from his favorite book. "Is my answer enough for you, Rinny?" They finished the song and went back to the table. This time, Oliver asked Rin to dance. The blonde seemed to have drunk a liter of energy drink because it was like her fifth dance and yet, she isn't tired. When Len and Miku was left on the table, all they do was to stare.

Len initiate the talk, opening the topic about their new neighbor. At first, Miku felt it weird for him to talk about their neighbor, and to talk to her. He kept on ranting about his nice neighbor that Miku didn't care at all, until he told her that their neighbor lived before in the same village. They came back after many years. Miku held his eyes with hers, wishing him to continue, although she was at loss of words. "His name was Rei," he said. He watched her eyes widen in surprise as she clenched the table cloth. The sight of her being surprised didn't distract Len's poker face, thus he continued. He told her that he asked the guy if he remembers his childhood friend, because heard that the guy recovered from his head trauma. Rei told Len that he does, and he is willing to see her again... In proper time. Miku looked disappointed instantly, but being Len, himself, he began teasing her. "I thought you don't need friends, hn?"

Len leaned against his palm and watched her harden against his mischievous smirk. She responded. Her voice tinted with angst.

"How can you say that when I let you, Oliver and Rin, in my life?"

Len smiled and pulled her up from slouching and dragged her to dance with him. They were quiet as they dance. No sparks and flushing face at all. Might be because of this principle that says, 'similar poles repulse.'

Len leaned down, his lips at her ear and he whispered the words that Miku held until the very day, "be sure not to take that back. You're one of my first friends...best friends, Miku."

Len and Miku found themselves in a bar where their workmates told them to go. The blinking multicolored lights and the bombarding loud music made the two dizzy. They hesitated coming in, but their head editor found them standing at the entrance and dragged them in. Miku wanted to blame Len why they were in such unholy place, the people inside has gone mad while screaming and dancing in the floor. Whilst, Len kept an apologetic look all the time while he never let their workmates pry them apart. It's dangerous to let Miku wander alone among the drunk people scattered there.

Len was just a part timer in Miku's job. Miku was working in a publishing company known in the city. Being a good student she was, after she graduated college, the company hired Miku. He, on the other hand, took medicine, still finishing his specialization in pediatric. He loves kids. They were in the city, far and independent from their town in high school. Rin and Miku shared the same apartment as soon as they finished college, yet worked in separately. Rin was a nurse, she's on a graveyard shift today that's why Len asked Miku to go out with him to treat her. Today, Len has no class and work, so he thought it's perfect. Their workmates learned that it was Miku's birthday so they told Len that they know a place where they can celebrate the tealette's day. Heck if he only knew this is the place...

Len and Miku, left with no choice, accepted and downed whatever their workmates hand down to them. They felt their throat scorch as they gulped the bitter liquid and both agreed that coffee is zillion times better than beer. But their workmates urged them to continue and challenged them who, between them, can handle alcohol much better. Len chose not to be so drunk, he has her as his responsibility. So, while he was still sober and Miku was intoxicated, he told them that they'll leave.

He was annoyed how noisy Miku was as they stumbled on his apartment's door. She kept on ranting about how annoying he was during their prom. He chose to ignore her, he knew that he wasn't. He was so nice that time, if he recalled it correctly. She was his last dance. But again, he only danced his cousin and Miku. The two plopped on his bed. They were laid in a prostrate position while an arm of hers is still on his shoulder. Miku kept her tirade against the sheets, producing incoherent utterances. Len would like to pour a pail of water to his best friend just to stop her from babbling. He removed her arm on his shoulder but he was pulled down as she rolled to face him. She was giggling and commenting how sexy Len looked with such messy hair. He blushed, that was not expected from Miku at all. But what made him awestruck was her next words. Even unconscious, Miku told him that she wanted to be honest. Just once.

"Len..." Miku cooed as she pulled him closer to her. The smell of beer on their breath made Len dizzy as his forehead was pressed against hers. He watched her from his softening blue eyes, battling with his ' _desires_ ' against her. "I love you. Hahaha - hic - I wish you know that already, yeah?" She dragged him down as their lips clashed in a soft kiss. His first kiss. Her first as well.

"I'm afraid to tell you. Because all I do...is hurt peop-" before she may continue, Len crashed his lips to hers, feeling her lips like those are the softest thing he could ever touch. As seconds passed by, the kiss became fiery. And despite their lack of knowledge wherever such action may lead to, he dragged her further the bed and let their own desires control them. Because just for once, he would be honest. He would make love with her...even she may hate him once they think straight again.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Since it's already cliché, let me just carry on writing. this is a five-chapter fic. *waves a hand to future haters*

Three months had passed since that _nightmare,_ as what Miku called it. The morning after Miku's birthday, the tealette and the blond woke up with their heads being hammered. Good thing, the curtains were laid down, or else the two would push each other to pull it down. Then, they realized where they were. Miku asked Len what was she doing in Len's apartment, last night was blurry for both of them.

Miku's eyes widen in horror when Len sat, massaging his head because it hurt like hell. This was the first time she saw Len shirtless and she didn't like seeing him in such state - she's too conservative and all. Kicking him out of his bed, Miku felt something wrong. Why is it cold? A screech pierced Len's ears as he scampered wearing his clothes thrown around his room - ignoring Miku's clothes along the process.

The two awkwardly sat across each other in his living room, their eyes never dared to collide. Both of their faces were red in embarrassment. They assured themselves that nothing happened, but who are they kidding when his sheets are stained. Before she left his flat, she told him to burn his sheets to ashes because that would bring bad omen.

Despite their agreement to forget what happened that night, Len and Miku felt uncomfortable around each other. Whenever they will have physical contacts unintentionally such as their hands brushing against each other on the xerox machine, or when Rin passes them tissue papers in a pizza parlor, the two will flinch as the memory of waking up on the same bed haunts them. The two talked less, Oliver and Rin noticed that Len and Miku avoided each other.

Today, Miku is absent in her work. Len isn't attending office works during weekdays because he has his class, so Miku receives no calls from a blond worrying about her. Len never misses a morning without calling her to check if she's feeling fine, but after months that Miku seemed _fine,_ Len stopped calling her. She is slouching in front the television, still in her Wendy night dress - Rin likes calling it that way - while munching on a slice of cake she saw in the fridge earlier. The tealette is not feeling well that morning so she sent her officemates a short notice that she will have her rest day, now. Of course, skipping Len's contact name when she sent the message.

"Miku?" Rin entered their apartment, carrying excess medical supplies from the hospital. She watched her odd best friend eat lazily. Rin's eyes stared on the food Miku is eating. A cake?

The sound of the clattering saucer and fork echoed as Miku dashed to the bathroom, lightning speed. Anxious, Rin followed her best friend and watched the tealette throw up on the sink. She gagged for almost a minute and Rin was scrunching at the sound of her best friend emptying her stomach.

"Hey, what happened?" Rin asked.

"I puked, obviously." Miku washed her face and faced the blonde. "Rin, where was the cake from?"

"Ah, I bought it...last week from Mr. Patsy's Pastry ho-" Rin was expecting Miku to scold her for not sharing the cake, but the mad tealette resumed hurling on the sink.

The whole morning is spent by slacking on the sofa or on Miku's bed, while complaining that she feels so sick that day. Rin assists the freaking tealette when she is supposed to consume the morning to have her rest. Miku cries and throws tantrums and vomits when she smells Rin's oranges. She turns the television on, then off after a minute and rolls over to lie on her stomach. She orders Rin to cook her a stew and specifically says to add something like...leeks. So, when Rin is finally preparing to leave for her work, dark circles hang loosely from her eyes and she blames Miku for being _sick_ today.

"Hey, Rin. Wait a minute, I'm going to a doctor. I might have gotten some weird fever or what, I'm really dizzy." Miku clung an arm around Rin's and off they go. The whole ride to the hospital was a headache for Rin because Miku was so grumpy. Miku refused to let other passengers sit on her side and told them that she was claustrophobic. At first, Rin laughed. But when the bus slowly got crowded, Miku still insisted she wasn't fond of intimacy of distance between her and strangers.

"Miku? Are you drunk or what?" Rin asked as she swapped seats with Miku, so the peevish tealette would be sitting beside the window.

"I was never drunk." Miku replied, wishing that her answer would dismiss Rin's probing.

"You were, once. On your birthday. You went home walking like a zombie, if I'm not mistaken." Rin reminded. Miku felt like she needed to throw up again - this time, it's because she remembered sleeping with her best friend, Len. If there's something Miku had in mind, that would be the idea of liking Len. She surely like him - or love him, maybe - after that night when they graduated in high school. Their conversation made Miku realize that she feared what Len feared, although it wasn't as severe as Len's dread. But sleeping with him accidentally was entirely a different issue. Like, who on earth would sleep with their best friends? She was more worried if ever she told something she shouldn't tell Len - that hazy night they slept - which hastened Len's shunning attitude to her. Even she reciprocated that. Still, she feared what Len feared, so Miku knew that it was hard for both of them to be so distant because of one taboo of a night. They feared being alone.

Summer finally came, announcing the graduation ceremony. Rin, Len, Oliver and Miku were excited to finish the graduation rights. Soon, the commencement exercises were done and the four were officially high school graduates. Since Miku's parents were so grateful to Len, Rin and Oliver being Miku's first friends, the Hatsune couple organized an out of town trip. Of course, they talked about this with Len's parents. Miku's mom and Len's mom had a mutual understanding. If Len wasn't mistaken, the two were secretly shipping him to Miku.

That night then, the Hatsune and Kagamine family, together with Oliver, went to the country side to celebrate the youngsters achievement. It was nightfall when they arrived on a wooden house standing before an endless farm. The said vacation house was owned by the Kagamine family. Len had never been in the country side, hadn't known that they have a vacation house. There were horses and cows, and goats wandering on the pastures. Rin disliked how it smelled like cow shit, but she was the only one to complain about it. Oliver said that this was the smell of nature. When the adults prepared their dinner inside the wooden cabin, the adolescents set a fire camp about fifty meters from the wooden house. The boys build the tent, arguing on possible ways how to make the tent straighten, while the girls collected woods scattered around the farm.

After their cozy dinner, the adults were left inside the house to have their drinks and the teens ran to begin their camp. Orange to yellow flames flickered and wavered as Oliver began telling scary stories. Rin and Miku were side by side, wrapped within a stripped blanket. Len was seated beside Oliver, throwing pebbles to the narrating blond.

"What's scary with a spider in a microscope? I bet that was just your lashes." Len interrupted Oliver when he was amid of his third not-frightening story. "Come on, don't tell me you believe this jerk, Rin."

"Len! Stop killing the mood - ah! Why? Do you have a better story, hn? Something scary? Something that will keep me up the whole night?" Rin dared to say.

The four kept quiet. The three waited for Len to say something as he kept on tossing small chunk of woods to the bonfire. Miku stared at Len, she saw something in his eyes. She saw something more than the reflection of the flames on his eyes. Len tossed again, the fired crackled.

"No. I have none. Good night," with that, Len left and crawled inside the tent. The other three sighed. They decided to rest as well, because Rin kept on complaining with the cow poop. She said that this was the reason why people love playing virtual farm games - it smelled awful on actual farms.

"You, alone, think that way." Miku said as they went inside the tent.

The four didn't expect that the tent was smaller than it seemed. The lads laid straight and couldn't make any other movement. Sardines packed, Miku commented as she laid down her hair and lied beside Rin. The bubbly blonde just laughed and hugged Miku and went to sleep.

 _2:30 AM_

Len jolted to sit, breathing heavily as he calmed himself. Another bad dream lingered in his slumber. He turned around to see Oliver and Rin snoring while his cousin's leg was on Oliver's stomach. So ungraceful, Len thought.

"Are you alright?"

Then he noticed Miku sitting on the opposite corner, reading a book while a flashlight lit her reading material.

"Bad dream?" She prompted.

"Nightmare," he corrected. He watched her shrug as he pulled the folded blanket he used as a pillow and hovered over the two blondes that separate him from Miku.

"You want to talk about it? I read from a book that it feels better with that." Miku closed her book when Len reached her side. Len nodded and unzipped the tent and went out. Miku followed him.

The bonfire was nothing but soot and ashes when they went out. Len shivered when the cold summer air embraced them. He unfolded the blanket and wrapped it around him and Miku as he led the two of them farther from the tent - basically in the middle of the field. She just followed him and tugged the blanket tighter around her, ignoring his arm that kept her close to him.

"Where are we going?"

"There."

"I thought you're going to tell your dream," Miku sighed when he stopped. They sat in the middle of the grassland, their heads tilted up to the sky. Millions of stars beautified the dark sea of the outer space, creating illusions of inanimate objects from various mythological characters.

Len decided to begin telling his nightmare, along the process of lying them on the ground. It's much easier to stargaze when you lie on your back. "I have a bad dream,"

"Nightmare." She corrected.

"Yeah. Do you want to do the talking?" Sarcasm rolled smoothly from Len's tongue. When Miku shrugged, he continued. "I have a nightmare, fine. The most dreadful possibility always haunts me in my dreams. You know that I was homeschooled, right? I enjoyed solitude before. And still now. But I couldn't stop being skeptical about the latter one - that I enjoy it still today. The moment I met Oliver, then you, and enjoyed Rin's company, I began doubting whether loneliness is as comfortable as it used to be." Miku kept her eyes on him, whilst he stared on the sky while narrating. "I am familiar to being alone. But I don't like the feeling anymore. It's not the same feeling when I met you. I hate this feeling. It isn't solitude."

"I know what you feel." She told him. Their eyes clashed - the feeling of mutualism existed in their shared gazes. "I'm feeling the same way lately."

Despite their coldness to each other, Len and Miku knew that such coldness wasn't the feeling of repulsion. It was the kind of coldness that was comfortable for both of them. A mutual bone-chilling treatment that made them feel _warm._

"Tonight, I dreamed about the people dear to me - my parents, some close cousins, Rin, Oliver, your parents, and you. I dreamed that you left me because I never let you feel you were important to me. I was afraid. I was helpless when I watched you all leave me. I was scared. I feared to be alone - not for my sake. It's because I know that I'll not be able to go back to my old life.

"Being alone is fine, but after you departed from such state, you'll consider it as a stranger. It's a foreign object lurking around you...it's nostalgic but it isn't familiar. It rings a bell, but again, you're no longer acquainted. And it's not solitude anymore. It's uncomfortable. It's sad. It's depressive. It's... weird, I don't know. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?" Len's eyes reflected his baffled thoughts inside him. These were the hesitations Len was suppressing for all the time, when he was with his friends, when he stopped smiling when he was supposed to.

"It's sadder. It's eating you. It's killing you. Yes, I know the feeling, Len." Miku answered, moving closer to him because the air became heavier and colder, damping their cheeks with the tears of the stars.

"I'm afraid to be alone when I invested so much with my non-hermit life. I'm afraid to lose every precious people in my life." He murmured as they stared at the bright star there - the North star, Polaris. "Can I ask you a favor, Miku?"

"This is the one of the rare moments you called me by my name, and that sounds like loneliness. I'm not used to it," she chortled. "Sorry. Why, yes."

Len showed her his palm, fingers quite spreading to offer spaces in between his fingers to be filled by someone else's hand. "Can you promise me one thing? Don't leave me alone."

Miku interlaced her fingers with his. She showed him one of her smiles that she rarely display and said, "I promise."

"Whatever happens?" He countered.

"Whatever happens." She assured and squeezed his hand lightly. They continued their stargazing and felt the effect of waking up early exhaust them.

"Why are you awake, by the way?" Len asked, resting his head atop of hers. She sighed, her warm breathe was blown against his neck.

"Your cousin is kicking me all the time."

It was summertime when she concluded that stars hold their fate. The cold air wasn't as bothering as it used to be earlier. "What are you planning to study in university?"

"Medicine. What do you think?'

"Suits you well. You'll be a good pediatrician." Miku moved away from him and traced Cassiopeia with a finger. She couldn't reach the stars yet, no way for her to handle her own fate.

"What makes you say?"

"You love kids, don't you? Last summer, Rin told us that you volunteered in an orphanage. Plus, you get along with the kids in the day care, remember?"

"I see. That's one of my choices in reality - pediatric or cardio, thanks. How about you?"

"Secret." She answered and closed her eyes with a smile on her lips. "Achieve your goals, okay? And I won't leave you until the day came I would call you Doctor Kagamine." Her grip on his hand loosened, he let her fingers slipped away from his. Though the action was shallow and needed not to be taken in a deeper way, he felt the sting as he observed her soft hand slink from his impervious hold.

Amidst a serene summer midnight, a pair of best friends laid on the grasses, showering themselves with the tears of the stars. That's how they moved closer to each other - Len shared his dreams to Miku alone. Miku listened to him even he bothered her reading routines that day. Some of her books were left untouched because she was there, on her room, listening intently to his weird dreams. Amid his prattling, she remembered that summer midnight, they laid side by side, and partook all their outlooks in life. It's a surprise how one simple night changed them - drew them closer to each other.

Even so, he regretted his mistake of not holding her hand as firm as her clutch. If he only showed that such action meant a lot to him, maybe, just maybe... She wouldn't let her own fingers slip through him.

"Ah, Miku. Have you decided already? You know, the letter you received from a publishing house in Europe? Today is its due, isn't it?" Rin asked as they walked along the pavement that will lead them to the hospital where Rin works.

"I will decide once I obtained my findings today," Miku answered. 'Because I'm having a unlucky guess,' she told herself. The tealette and the blonde stopped on the outpatient department with Rin ranting Miku's do's and don'ts.

"I have to go now. I'll call Oliver to give you company, Len's busy today. Take care, Miku." Rin ran away, and Miku was left waving a hand to her. Now, back to reality. Miku turned around and entered the building, quickly vanishing on the pool of people inside the lobby.

 _[Miku's in a hospital for a checkup. Give her a company, I'm on a duty. The lass was really dizzy.]_

Oliver's eyes raked on his phone screen, shocked. He was off duty from his work today, fortunately. Without any second thoughts, Oliver got up and dragged his coat with him to aid Miku.

 _[Bahn to give thee some company. Rin told us, on mah way.]_ Oliver sent Miku a message as he hurried to ride a bus and left to be there as soon as possible.

The blond knew what happened between Len and Miku, but Miku didn't know about that. That morning after Miku's birthday, Oliver dropped by Len's flat to invite him to watch a football game. What he didn't expect to see was a drunken Len slouching on his living room, hugging his sheets. Wailing like a wolf. The room smelled like someone just puked or whatever, but Oliver ignored that.

"By gum! Len? Wha' happened?" He shook the guy by his shoulders and Len stopped bawling in tears and explained everything. Oliver's life color washed-out as Len told him what happened last night, that he took everything away from Miku. They were drunk - but he wasn't as tipsy as Miku to lose straight thinking, Len admitted. Miku told him she loved him and he was such a jerk to take advantage of her just because she said that three-word sentence.

"I'm afraid to lose her, Oliver. I don't want to lose her. I should have not done that. I messed up." Len's fingers buried itself on his scalp as Oliver watched him to weep. Len was terrified of losing people in his life, nevertheless he never showed that he cared...a lot. Oliver knew that Len was somewhat autophobic. That's why Oliver didn't approve Miku and Len's way of pretending like nothing happened, which led the two distancing themselves from each other. Oliver wasn't worried if ever Len impregnated their best friend. He was sure Len would be a good father for Len loves Miku more than she knew. Or, even she didn't know.

The bus stopped and Oliver hopped out of the vehicle. He ran towards the OPD of the hospital where Rin worked and ignored the weird glances he received from the bystanders along the pavement. He pushed the glass door open and saw Miku seated on the waiting area, she might be waiting for her results already - whatever examination the doctor did to her.

"Miku!" Oliver called and waved a hand, the tealette did the same.

"Oliver, thanks for coming." She said softly and motioned him to sit beside her. He asked how was she and she told him how weird she felt lately, and that made Oliver jump to a conclusion. He was about to message Len about his good news when a doctor approached them.

"Are you Ms. Hatsune?" The woman asked as she held the clipboard against her chest.

"Yes."

The doctor looked at Miku with a smile, then to Oliver, and said, "Congratulations. You're three months -"

Miku ignored the doctor's statement as she quickly stood and walked put of the hospital. Her thudding steps resonated as she tried to find a taxi or a bus just to get away from the _freaking_ hospital. She knew it, she knew it! She should see this coming! Miku didn't know what to feel as of the moment, but right now, she should get away from Oliver. What would he think of her? Miku was embarrassed.

"Miku! Hold on! Ah know wha' happened! Us knows it's Len's child!" That stopped Miku from waltzing away from him. "Come on, let's have a tea."

Miku and Oliver had their tea peacefully somewhere in the city. The tealette never spoke a word since they entered the café. She kept on averting Oliver's eyes, she's still mortified with the thought of Oliver knowing her and Len's one-night stand.

"So, what are tha' plannin'? Will tha' tell Len or will I?" Oliver broke the silence as he brought down his cup. He looked at her reddening face, and he was sure that he needed to say something to assure her that the life she's carrying in her wasn't bashful. "I hope this isn't as awkward it is already, but...I know what happened between you and Len. It's not a dotty talk he made, okay? He told me that you...did it."

"He told you!?" Miku's voice raised a tone as she gaped at him.

"N-no! It's not like wha' tha' thinkin'!" Oliver's genuine accent kicked in instantly. "He's mopping on his sheets that morning and us asked 'im what's the matter! He told us that he was afraid to lose thee because of his...actions?" He was relieved when Miku sighed and leaned back on her seat. Miku stared absentmindedly again, debating whether she should tell Len or not.

"Ah, I think it wasn't a bad thing after all." Oliver quietly commented, trying to hide the blush on his face because they were talking about something that was not supposed to be talked about in public, though they don't have any audience.

"How come it wasn't a bad thing at all, Oliver!? Aside from Rin and I, do you have any other girl best friends? Have you imagined doing...ah!" Miku hissed at him, unsure if she's mad of what he remarked or because she's moody since the past months.

"I have none. But hey! It isn't as bad as that! It's better losing your celibacy to your best friend than some random guy - or some random stripper, in Len's case. Such dork felt so reserved..." Oliver grumbled the last part and sipped on his tea again. If Miku's could blush more than she does now, she could. She would. The talk was already embarrassing, and the airhead tealette was so coy to survive such kind of topic.

"What? Hello? I'm not planning to marry and I want to spend my whole life glued on maidenhood. Thanks to your best friend, it's gone!" She regarded Len as if he wasn't her best friend as she held her cup close to her and downed it as if it's beer. Oliver wanted to laugh at her stubbornness, Miku was yet uninformed of Len's suppressed being.

"Well, he's your best friend too. Don't worry, his virginity was taken by you already. You'll call it quits." He saw the tealette coughed after hearing that she took Len's precious first. Now, Oliver hated the idea of opening the topic. He just remembered that he was talking to a girl, to a sheltered Miku who always avoided _below-the-belt_ topics. "Oh, let's move on. So, what's the plan again? You talk to him, then he'll jump in joy, marry you, etc. etc."

"That's so cliché, sorry but, I won't tell him. I can't, let's keep this between us, for the meantime. Don't tell Rin, either. I think I'll move to Europe now,"

"Nah! Tha'll accept the job offer? What about thy child and Len's? Won't tha' tell 'im, at least?"

"Oliver, I can't! We both know that he'll try to be heroic. He won't finish his proper med schooling if he heard about this. I can't take that, I want him to achieve his dreams first."

"He surely will," Oliver agreed. She's baffled, didn't he protest just a while ago? "He loves you truly." The air was dead serious as it enveloped them with such thickness. Miku didn't know if her ears were just playing with her, but chose to ask him repeat what he just said.

"Sorry, come again?"

"Len loves you more than you know." Oliver confirmed.

"Len does feel the same to you and Rin." Miku argued.

"It's more than a friendly love he feels for you, he told me. If you won't believe me, ask him. Let him tell you, but I doubt he will. He's such a coward, he restrains himself from letting people know he cares, you must have known that." He stared on the greenish liquid that filled his cup. The water trembled inside such ceramic as he lifted it so he could eye it. "So, I think if you tell him that you have a life in your womb, and obviously he is the dad, he'll beat the crap out of cowardice."

"But that's not the issue. I shall take care of it." Miku retorted. She's quite not sure if she what he feels is as strong as her affection, or the other way around. This is a serious matter, she knows it well. They're dealing with life and yet, she won't watch him fail in achieving his goals.

"Did Len tell you that we have a celebration tomorrow?" Oliver changed the topic, deciding to leave the issue to the soon-to-be couple. "He's hosting a little party in his flat for the four of us. He passed his exam to proper medicine. He'll be Doctor Kagamine after four years."

"I'm not sure if I'll attend, you know. That bloody place holds a bloody memory -"

"Don't say that! Is your child a disappointment to you? Are you regretting the child?" He was angered with her way of describing Len's flat, that's inevitable. But it wasn't indifferent from saying that her child was unwanted.

"Who wouldn't, Oliver?"

"You made love, why would you say that?"

"I find it a one-sided affair. I can't even remember what happen before! Do you think if I'm thinking straight, I'll do that?" Miku was slowly loosing hold of her emotion. Even she liked him - loved him - she wouldn't give herself to him if ever he asked.

"Why, yes! You're just like him - keeping your real say to anything, to anyone. That's why, the two of you settle in such misunderstood path!" Oliver hissed. He's dealing with two butterfingers who don't have ideas what they are letting go. And Oliver is idolizing cupid because it's a hard job to make people realize that they fit each other, love each other, without an arrow pierced to their naïve hearts. Keep loosing chances, Oliver sighed.

"Ah, okay." She replied. Miku stood and grabbed her purse. "Thanks for the tea. Let's see, see you tomorrow." The tealette left Oliver as she dialed Mikuo's phone number.

Mikuo was working on the European publishing house that sent her the job offer. He was a bookworm like Miku, probably a hard core one. He had been living in such country governed by the Queen for almost a decade now, and had published at least seven books of his own. When he heard that the company sent Miku a job offer, he quickly gave her a call and expressed his excitement seeing his younger cousin. Miku, that time however, was still undecided and told him that she would respond to the letter once she understood herself. Mikuo happily reminded her to decide whenever she wasn't emotional - because the job was a stable one, and it's in Europe. It was her dream place, and dream job. If she passed by this, she'd regret.

"Mikuo? This is Miku. I'll accept the job. Gonna send an e-mail to your company later," Miku left a voice message and hailed a taxi. What she had in mind now was to write a resignation letter, write a letter that approves the job offer, attend Len's celebration tomorrow, get a passport and visa application and leave her life here and move on. She also planned everything well: give birth to her baby, don't tell Len as long as he isn't finished with his studies, cease communicating with them...because she is angry. Now, she has the stars on her hands, and won't let it ruin Len's fate because they are having a kid. Mikuo will help her, she knows that.

Oliver watched the taxi - where Miku was - drifted away. "She couldn't be serious."

Oliver was astonished when Len's party came, because there was no Miku there. Rin told them she already left, whatever connection Miku had - that made the tealette get her passport and working visa as soon as possible (overnight). _"She has the thing pending since five months ago, I didn't know._ " Rin told them as she hogged Len's couch with oranges. Oliver just realized that Miku was serious in accepting the job. Like what Rin told them, it was her _dream_. Miku only delayed deciding because she didn't want to leave her best friends.

"I'm happy for her," Len said. Oliver just groaned and rolled on the carpet as he muttered an objection with Len's statement.

"What's wrong?" Len's icy gaze froze Oliver. Oliver put a hand on his forehead and told him that he shouldn't be happy. He stretched an arm and grabbed a can of soda. Tell him or not? He was sure Miku told him not to tell these two.

"She _will be sick..._ for... _six months?"_ Oliver chose his words prudently, words that only he and Len would understand.

"What sickness could have a duration?" Rin laughed and kicked the cans of soda that hindered her way to the restroom. When Rin closed the doors, Len quickly pulled Oliver up, his blazing stare melted Oliver's white lies formulated ahead.

"Is she...?" Len trailed as he collared Oliver and impatiently waited for a reply. Oliver nervously laughed, how could he get out of this, and tapped Len's shoulder, saying,

"She is! Poor thing, she won't let you see her until you become a doctor." Oliver dropped on the ground with a loud crash. Len dialed her phone number but the line was unattended already.

"Oliver! I want to talk to her!" Len hovered over the poor blond on the ground. "We should talk about this! When did she know? Did she see a doctor? How is she? Is she suffering from morning sickness? Tell her I have a lot of things to remind her, she should take care of our-"

"Len?" The two looked at Rin who came out of the restroom, she stared at them agape. "Who's suffering in morning sickness? And, are you about to say _'our child'?_ Do you have a girlfriend? - speaking of which, Oliver, how was Miku's checkup yesterday?"

Oliver harshly closed his eyes, slowed down his breathing and pretended that he fainted.

"OLIVER!"


	5. Chapter 5

FROM: Len

TO: Miku

SUBJECT: Without a good-bye?

Hey, you're such a party pooper. I think I hate you now - not really. You could have sent me a message telling that you accepted the job offer there? But you don't. Well, who am I, anyway? I'm just your best friend...not your mom or anyone blood related to you. The party is boring, it's not a party without you. Do you really have to go that rushed? Rin could have organized a farewell party but she told us you're unstoppable. She also said that you went to see a doctor yesterday. How's the checkup? Are you feeling well? What are you going through a lot lately? Oliver told us that he knows the result. Mind telling me? Am I talking a lot? I hope you don't change your email address and you do read and respond to my messages. We miss you already.

FROM: Len

TO: Miku

SUBJECT: Busy?

I know it's just a day since you left... Have you arrived there? Just wondering if you received my email? How's Europe? How's London? Take a picture of Big Ben and send us one, aye?

Hey, I forgot to tell you on my email yesterday that I got the highest score on my examination. I'd be Doctor Kagamine after four years. University today was boring, maybe I'm thinking too much. About you. I couldn't possibly stop thinking of you, you know? You didn't say goodbye and we both knew it, I couldn't handle abandonment just like that. You should message me soon, please. I felt like I'm being sucked by anxiety if you won't message me.

FROM: Miku

TO: Len

SUBJECT: Re: Busy?

Hi. Just arrived here, I'm really tired. Sorry. Let's talk sometime.

FROM: Len

TO: Miku

SUBJECT: Re: Busy?

Wow! Hello! I'm so happy you replied! Are you okay? Take time to rest. Have enough sleep, Miku. Don't stay up late at night. Don't drink alcoholic beverages and coffees, and anything with caffeine. Eat healthy and nutritious foods. Don't overwork! Don't stress yourself! Please, message me as often as you can. I want to maintain our communication, okay?

FROM: Miku

TO: Oliver_is_awesome

SUBJECT: YOU LITTLE COW POOP

Your username is insane. Anyway, did you tell Len my condition? He's messaging me like a mad husband!? Let me quote it for you;

"Wow! Hello! I'm so happy you replied! Are you okay? Take time to rest. Have enough sleep, Miku. Don't stay up late at night. Don't drink alcoholic beverages and coffees, and anything with caffeine. Eat healthy and nutritious foods. Don't overwork! Don't stress yourself! Please, message me as often as you can. I want to maintain our communication, okay?"

Goodness, Oliver. Please tell me you didn't?! I don't want to distract him from his studies. I tried ignoring him, don't tell him about that. I'll go back there and punch you square in the gut.

FROM: Oliver_is_awesome

TO: Miku

SUBJECT: Re: YOU LITTLE COW POOP

My man is being worried to thee. Tha freak out much? He's being sweet, why don't you appreciate that? I'm so sorry if I have to tell you this. I didn't tell him. Message Rin! I didn't tell Kagamines, happy?

FROM: Miku

TO: Oliver_is_awesome

SUBJECT: Re: YOU LITTLE COW POOP

I won't message Rin and Len. You too, unless needed. I'll kill you if he really knew about my situation. I'll skin you alive, Oliver. When you speak normal English, I don't trust you. It's like you're lying.

FROM: Oliver_is_awesome

TO: Len

Subject: Art thou killin' us?

Aye up! Miku's fratchin' with us, sayin' I told you she's preg. Tha' wan' us killed? Have some gumption. You're too obvious.

FROM: Len

TO: Oliver_is_awesome

SUBJECT: Re: Art thou killin' us?

I'm a man. It's a father intuition. Now, go away. Shoo!

FROM: Len

TO: Miku

SUBJECT: I'm dying

How can you endure such silence? I never heard this before. Yes, we shared silences in the past, but that's when we're not yet friends. I told you a lot of things. You knew me well, you knew I couldn't stand this. Are you punishing me? Is this still about that _night?_ I'm sorry, really. I'm sorry if I broke your life goals just because of that. But please, don't do this.

The hardest part of a friendship is when one ceases to communicate. It pains me. Does it hurt you? Are you enjoying to see me suffer with such lethal silence! Are you reading my message? Hello? Miku? Why are you treating me like this? I know my mistakes. I regret all of them. I do. Please. I'm dying to hear a thing from you. If I know you'd leave me like this, you shouldn't have promised that you won't leave me whatever happens!

Rin said I was lonelier recently. I tried to be happy, and I just realized I wasn't a good actor. I was a liar. I never told the truth to anyone. So, is this a consequence for all what I failed to say? I won't give up on you. You're killing me. You're killing us. You message none of us. How can you do that? Is it like we never happened? What are we for? Are we still your friends? Message me, will you? This is most painful death ever - people hurting your heart like shit. Miku! Talk, please!

FROM: Miku

TO: Len

SUBJECT: Re: I'm dying

Sorry. I'm really busy these days. Will drop you a message once I got a free time.

FROM: Len

TO: Miku

SUBJECT: Re: I'm dying

Oh goodness. I was drunk last night, stressed with our duty in a hospital. Ignore that message. Sorry.

FROM: Len

TO: Miku

Subject: Merry Christmas!

Seasons Greetings!

Oliver, Rin and I spent Christmas in our hometown. The place improved a lot! There are new residential houses and the roadhouses were really cool. Your mom and dad asked how are you doing. How are we going to answer that when we hadn't heard a thing from you?

Snowfall began last week that's why it's all white in here. You'd love to see this view, it's peaceful. Say, are you going back here for new year? Have plenty of rest, okay? Don't tire yourself that much. Merry Christmas!

FROM: Len

TO: Miku

SUBJECT: Today is my birthday

Happy birthday to you! - Oliver and Rin sang me a happy birthday. They surprised me while I was on the freedom ground, studying for my next subject. The balloons and confetti came out of nowhere. With them was a one-layer caramel cake with my name written all over the thing. It was fun, really. I'm happy. They asked me to say my birthday wish, I refused. It was for you, though. My birthday wish is for you to remain healthy and amazing and simple. And I also wished that you'd reply to my messages one day. My account looked like I'm sending messages to an abandoned account - which I believe, is not.

Good night!

FROM: Len

TO: Miku

SUBJECT: Happy New Year!

Happy new year! I hope you're doing good. It's a month now, you're still ignoring me. I'd be lying if I say it doesn't affect me. I miss you. It's a personal thing - a longing for you, from me. I really do. I'm being truthful here, you see? I'm doing good in my studies. It's been tough lately, but what can I not to do for the achievement of my dream? I'll endure everything to be successful so I can see you again. Oliver said you'll be back by the time I graduate. Is that true?

I wish I could spend new year with you in my flat, with the guys. Or just the two of us? Or shall I say three? So...when are you planning to tell me about _our_ child?

Stay indoors and watch the fireworks display by your windows - if you have a good view. Stay safe, take care of yourself and my kid. :)

P.S.

Is it a she or a he?

Miku stared on her computer screen, with Mikuo's wife - Avanna, standing behind her. Miku felt her heart went crazy reading his message, it was so heartfelt, it was fluttering, it was...was warming. She knew that Len may have known her condition all the time, and she thought ignoring all his message will create an impression to him that she wasn't like what he thought. Avanna's warm hand was placed on her arm, she was with Miku all the time. Avanna was like a new best friend. The warm smile on the raven-haired lady made Miku smile as well, but still...

"Why don't you reply? That was really sweet." Avanna told her as she sat on a chair beside the tealette. Miku looked back on the screen, wondering whether she would or wouldn't, maybe she could reply but ignore his questions about her and their child. "He seems nice and manly, Miku. Why are you ignoring him? Why not tell him that you're healthy and you're getting a special treatment from the publishing house because of your pregnancy? Why not tell him that you're reading _The Little Prince_ to your child every Sunday morning? Why not tell him you do all his reminders? He's the father of your child."

"...because I can't, Avanna. I know that responding to his messages would only provoke us to converse more. I don't want to distract him." Miku said as she typed a simple 'happy new year!' And logged off. She leaned against her chair, stretching her muscles. Soon, her hands settled on her bulking tummy. "Reading his messages is fine. Right, baby?" Miku said and caressed her belly, as if she's really talking to her child.

"But don't you find it hard for him? He's suffering from what you're doing." Avanna countered and listened to the beautiful tealette as she hummed a tune to her child. Miku ignored her question as she continued her lullaby. "My, you're impossible! See you later on the dinner." The raven-haired left her in her room. Miku smiled to herself because that was the first time she felt so...important. Len was the least one to make her feel that way.

The cherry bombs made its way on the sky, illuminating the sky with the colors so vibrant. Miku stared at the light show in the sky, behind her glass window and smiled, she was doing whatever Len advised her to do.

FROM: Rin

TO: Miku

SUBJECT: Happy new year, come back here!

How can I be so festive with the year's end and beginning without you in our place! I miss you, Miku! I hope you'll message me, I honestly hate that about you. I don't know how can you stand your beautiful, sexy best friend?! I hate youuu. Kidding, I love you so much, send me a picture how you do there! I can't stop wailing! Mikuuuuu I miss you ❤

Happy new year.

FROM: Oliver_is_awesome

TO: Miku

SUBJECT: Happy new year, Miku!

Hey, heh! Happy new year, lass! You must have a round belly by now! Did you tell Len that you're bearing his child - though he knew it all along, you should at least confirm! Stupid you, stop ignoring him. The guy sulks a lot! He's acting like a nerd - home then school to job, then back to home and everything. Well, how's the baby? Is it a girl or boy?

FROM: Miku

TO: Len, Rin, Oliver_is_awesome

Happy new year! I wish you all a good starter for this year. I'm sorry if I don't respond to you, always busy.

FROM: Miku

TO: Oliver_is_awesome

SUBJECT: Re: Happy new year, Miku!

My baby is a human :) unlike you, you're a potato!

FROM: Len

TO: Miku

SUBJECT: Your old friend, Rei.

Hey, Miku. It's a cold mid-January today. I'm freezing, can't go out to buy my things, Oliver borrowed my coat, silly guy forgot to bring it back ASAP! Today's classes are canceled, snowfall is too large in volume, whatever the weatherman call it. So, I decided to send you a message. I'm so busy lately, sorry if I am not able to update you with my life here. By the way, other than your happy new year thing, I haven't received any other email from you. And you're not answering my questions regarding our child. Are you...ashamed because you got impregnated by your best friend? It's OK. Let's be honest. Because I'm not ashamed to be the father of your child. Well, I am the father of your child.

Oh. Before I forget, remember your childhood friend, Rei? We met yesterday. He was a pharmacist. I remembered when you tried talking to him during summertime - before college, the guy got amnesia and has forgotten and lost interest with old habits. The guy approached me today, asking where you are. He asked if you got a boy friend already or what... I just silenced him by saying you're my wife, even you're not. _Yet._

Is that fine? I just hate the thought of someone hitting on my future wife. My kid won't want that either. Anyway, is the ring still with you? Remember my birthday gift last year?

FROM: Len

TO: Miku

SUBJECT: Chocolates, dear?

Happy Valentine's day! University is red and flowery, I want to gag. Everything's so girly, really? Chocolates are everywhere! I got few with me - well, I bought them because I refused the juniors' chocolates. I can't accept them, can I?

I am featured on the university's official newspaper. My group and I are leading a community service in the country side. I wish I can bring you with us, Rin and Oliver volunteered. It will be a little reunion for us - we're so busy lately. Rin is the new head nurse! Oliver is moving in a new apartment near university. He wants me to go with him. Generally, everything is fine here.

How are you? You're still ignoring me? Are you doing good? Don't work a lot, you might be having back pains now. I hope you stayed here so I can assist you. You're correct in assuming that I will quit school once I learned your condition. But I think I can handle studying and you at the same time. At least, I can monitor what you eat. I can buy your cravings. I will wash your clothes, or read _The Little Prince_ to our child, press my ears against your tummy, feel the child kicking, hold your hand when you're feeling the pain... So, I really miss you, right? I'll be the happiest best friend, and father, and boy friend - 'though there's never an us, and husband - because I'll really be. You're mine, I hope I'm not possessive. I ... OK. This is lengthy now.

-DRAFT-

FROM: Miku

TO: Len

SUBJECT: Re: Chocolates, dear?

You're so...caring, thanks. I've been through a lot. Editing novels are lessened nowadays. Mikuo is panicking when he sees me reviewing a lot of submissions. I'm in good condition, Len. Avanna - Mikuo's wife - takes care of me. She's teaching me how I should carry a baby, to feed it and all. Their daughter, Ring, had the silvery teal hair like mine. I wish you're with me as well, I'd love to see you listen on my tummy. Kidding, so cliché and mushy.

FROM: Len

TO: Miku

SUBJECT: Honesty

What's more painful than being avoided, given that I am afraid of being abandoned? I am ignored, I feel like I'm a ghost. It's silly because sending you messages feels like I'm talking to myself. It's like hoping to find the end of rainbows. I don't know if I can still handle your treatment. You're so far. I can't reach you. Are you somewhere behind the screen? Why are you doing this? It hurts me. What do I lack? What did I do to deserve this? We both know that what you're reading now are the things I can't say. So, please. It's an effort for me to write down all thoughts I'm holding back.

You're my best friend, we both know that. I shared my dreams and aspirations with you, and you did the same. We're like kidney pairs! It's hard to live alone without the other one. Am I the only one feeling this extreme longing? If you're thinking that I'm doing this because you have our child, that isn't the reason alone, I'm telling you - even if that night didn't happen and you left with or without saying good-bye, I'll message you as often as I do now. I haven't dropped an email for the past weeks, examinations piled up, but I want to remind you that I'm not giving up, until you reply, until you tell me how's our child, or tell me everything about your life there.

I'm being honest, Miku. I didn't know what I lose after the day we became distant. It killed me to see you ignore my presence, but I know that the memory of us in my room is a bit embarrassing. But I'm not embarrassed. Because I gave myself to a person who will not leave me. I'm still holding on your promise that summer night, Miku. I still believe in you. Please. Even just a hello. Just a hello will do. Stop killing me. Fine, I lose.

And since this is supposed to be about honesty, I'm going to tell you the truth. I wasn't as drunk as you were that night. You may feel uncomfortable reading this but... You pulled me to you when I was about get up, and you told me that you love me. You kissed me, it was a chaste one, and that was my first kiss. I felt like I'm on the cloud nine when you did that, it's an amazing feeling - your lips on my lips. (No, I'm not a pervert. I'm describing what I really felt that night.) Then you pulled away, telling me that you love me but you were afraid. You were afraid because you kept on hurting people you love. Listen to me, if you were afraid because that incident in your childhood, forget it. It wasn't your fault. So, I cut your litany about hurting people, by kissing you again...and we did that. I'm sorry. I should've controlled myself that night. I did that because I want to be honest to you - to show you what I really feel.

FROM: Miku

TO: Rin

SUBJECT: I miss your oranges

Hi, Rin. How's your zombie life? I miss you. Winter's about to end. I miss the smell of your oranges in the morning.

FROM: Miku

TO: Oliver_is_awesome

SUBJECT: Sywhwusiaioa!

Oliii! Len is creepy! He's a rapist! Miss you.

FROM: Oliver_is_awesome

TO: Rin, Len

SUBJECT: You won't believe me!

I RECEIVED A BLOODY EMAIL FROM THE LASS OUT THERE IN LONDON! DID SHE TELL YOU SHE MISSED YOU?

FROM: Rin

TO: Oliver_is_awesome, Len

SUBJECT: Re: You won't believe me!

OH YES! SHE SAID SHE MISSED MY ORANGES!

FROM: Len

TO: Rin, Oliver_is_awesome

SUBJECT: Re: You won't believe me!

No. She ignores all my messages.

FROM: Rin

TO: Oliver_is_awesome, Len

SUBJECT: Re: You won't believe me!

Oh, Lenny. Is there something wrong between you and Miku? You want me to talk to her?

FROM: Rin

TO: Miku

SUBJECT: Mysterious thing

OHMYGOODNESSOHMYGOSHGRACIOUSOLYMPUS! YOUR MOM AND DAD CAME BACK HERE AFTER VISITING THERE! WHAT ARE THEY SAYING THAT THIS MONTH IS YOUR DUE? DUE WHAT? YOU'RE PREGNANT ALL THE TIME AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!? ARE YOU SERIOUS!?

FROM: Miku

TO: Oliver_is_awesome, Rin, Len

SUBJECT: What's wrong with you?

It's been a while. I'm here for almost a year. Well, few months to go then I'll celebrate my anniversary here. My job is cool, I enjoy it here so much. My cousin and his wife are nice people, I feel home. Of course, no one can replace mom and dad, and you guys. I'm busy because the company liked the draft of a story I presented to them, so I'm working for the _(hopefully)_ the next bestselling book you'll see on bookstores. Just to clarify your weird emails - no, I'm not pregnant.

FROM: Oliver_is_awesome

TO: Miku

SUBJECT: Kick my ass.

You're such a liar!l?! Are you killing Len?!

FROM: Rin

TO: Miku

SUBJECT: Re: What's wrong with you?

I'm glad to hear you're doing absolutely fine there! Me too, quite tiring than usual but not as tiring as it used to be. Whoa, I confused myself. Really? I'm going to wait for your book. Write me on the dedication so the world will know that you have such wonderful and beautiful best friend! Regarding the preggy-thing, are you sure? Oliver just told us that you really were. But he refused to tell who the father is. And to think, your weird dislike of my oranges and your frequent vomiting somewhat justify the thing called _morning sickness_ so I'm not sure if I will believe what you just declared now. Don't take my email last month negatively. I'm just worried about you, and disappointed because you didn't tell me, that's all.

FROM: Miku

TO: Oliver_is_awesome

SUBJECT: Re: Kick my ass.

I don't care. I won't stress myself with you. You're a broken promiser. Rin learned my condition from my parents. You confirmed it! I hate you. And Len is distracted thinking of me.

FROM: Len

TO: Miku

SUBJECT: Re: What's wrong with you?

Oh, is that so? I'm sorry. I'm not ready to be a father anyway.

FROM: Oliver_is_awesome

TO: Miku

SUBJECT: Re: Kick my ass.

The guy was flooding his baby blankets with tears! You have no idea how many baby gloves and hats he brought! He's being dreamy about your child! Guess what now? He's not believing me that you are about to gave birth this month! You're crazy, Miku! You're crazy?!

FROM: Miku

TO: Oliver_is_awesome

SUBJECT: This is Avanna

Hi! This is Avanna. I'm Mikuo's wife - Mikuo is Miku's cousin. Just want to the tell you that my husband brought her to the hospital because the baby is coming! Let's pray for her safe delivery, she's in already. So, I know your arrangements, and that's silly. Miku is so stubborn - she refuses to tell her husband the truth and to you, guys. When she says she's busy, she mean it. But don't worry, she never overworked, she always does Len's advice. I'll be attaching here a photo of Miku's seven month child, show it to her husband. The baby is a boy. Please, pretend I didn't send this, I'll delete this message so please don't reply via same message.

:File attachment:

FROM: Oliver_is_awesome

TO: Len

SUBJECT: You're a dad!

Bro! Miku's givin' birth to tha' child today! She's really pregnant, stop mopping! Her cousin's wife sent us a photo of the lass on her seventh month! I don't know, this is just an ultrasound photo but the child is really cute! Congrats, let's pray for her safety!

:File attachment:

FROM: Len

TO: Miku

SUBJECT: I will never hate you

Oh my goodness. Will you please stop lying! How are you? I know you're giving birth now, I'm not there. I don't know if you'll read this. Take your deep breaths and push the baby out. If I'm with you, I'll hold your hand, I don't care if you break my fingers. I'll hold your hand tight so I'll be with you when you bring our child in the world. I'm crying. I should be there. I don't know, Miku. I'm feeling so giddy! I'm worrying about you. Please be safe.

FROM: Len

TO: Miku

SUBJECT: 24hr

I'm restless for the whole day! How are you? Did you collapse after giving birth? Are you fine now? How did the delivery go? I know that it is painful and brings you close to death, but i spent the whole night praying that you and my child will be fine. Is it a normal delivery or a caesarean? How's the babe? Have you heard his first cry? Or you passed out before you see him? Does he look like me or you? Take time resting! Ask someone to watch over our child and you, in my place. I want to attend my responsibility to you and the baby, I have a week off to school, anyway.

FROM: Len

TO: Miku

SUBJECT: Flight canceled

I failed to catch the booking for the week! I'm sorry! I tried my best to find another way to get there but nothing happened! I'm depressed. I can't see you and my child. I'm really sorry. I really am. I have the child's clothes I bought since December and I thought I'll be able to put it on our child. My plans are ruined. What am I going to do with my vacant week? Can we video chat? I miss you.

FROM: Len

TO: Miku

SUBJECT: He's a month old already!

Hey! I'm disappointed because I'm unable to ask how are you doing. It's a month already and you still don't reply. I know being a mother takes a lot of your time. Be sure to breastfeed my boy, and never ever feed him in public, please. It will be healthy if you'll let the sunlight shower the kid in early morning, when the sun isn't scorching yet. Organize your baby things, the bottles and everything, don't mix it up with the normal dishes. Sterilize his things before using. Cloth him simply, don't try to dress him like he's a doll. Hold him with a care, shall I send you a video how to handle the kid in your arm? I hope he's not crying a lot so you can have enough sleep.

About my life here, I'm doing good. Things became hectic in schedule, that's why I hadn't sent you a message. But I was always looking whether you write me something in return, but... :)

P.S. I'm more motivated to finish my study soon because the two of you are waiting for me. Tell my little angel that dad will be delayed getting there, okay?

"Miku?"

Miku opened her eyes and sat straight. She fell asleep leaning against the wall while watching her child peacefully sleeping in the crib. Her child wasn't easy to handle because he cries so soft, and when the child does, he's like cutting his breathing process. Miku was nervous every time the child wails, so she decided to watch over him keenly. She was never leaving the child's side.

"Mikuo, what are you up to?" Miku rubbed her eyes and leaned forward to the crib, her tired eyes lowered to gaze on her sleeping boy. It's two in the morning, cold and quiet. She spaced out by staring at her son. He's so fair, he got his father's complexion - a smile tugged the exhausted tealette's lips, looking to her child reminded of her...ah, husband? Len called her his wife, right?

"You're restless. Come on, sleep. I'll take care of Lui," he pulled up his sleepy cousin and settled her on her bed, and he took her place beside the crib.

"Thanks, Mikuo." Miku slumped on her bed, letting the dreamland took her in completely. Mikuo watched her momentarily and turned to the sleeping kid. He opened the book he was holding and began reading softly next to the baby boy,

 _"Once when I was six years old, I saw a magnificent picture in a book, called 'True Stories from Nature' about the primeval forest. It was a picture of a boa constrictor..."_

Miku continued her tough life as a full time writer and mother, working like a robot. Sometimes, she goes to work with her hair unclipped as her child, Lui, was straddled against her. When she's in her office, proofreading and reviewing the works submitted to her, Lui was on his crib, tearing the books surrounding him. His mother never had known what toy should she give to her son, so she ended up buying children's book. But what did Lui know about reading when he's just almost a year old?

Lui was laughing, crying -but unlike his infant's way-, cooing and murmuring and shouting incoherent words. Miku was so excited and yet, clueless how she would teach her child, but then, he was able to learn to say _'mama'_ and ' _dada'_. When the kid began to stand, Miku trusted Avanna to look after her son, letting him play with Avanna's two year old daughter, Ring. Lui's blond hair that he inherited from his father, seemed like the daffodils blooming amidst of spring. He looked like a daffodil attempting to stand during Sunday mornings, when Miku was off duty.

Len sends messages ceaselessly, even Miku ignores all of it. He's close to his graduation - two years is quick. Miku buys Lui drawing materials for her boy. Like any other kid, Lui grabs everything and scribbles everything. She gets worried though, because as months pass by, Lui never speaks a word other than _mama and dada._ One time, Mikuo told her to see a doctor to check Lui's condition, but Miku refused and told him that children have different rate on their development. On the other hand, Len conditions himself that Miku's way of ignoring him is just her way for him to achieve his life goals. Still desperate to see his child because the kid is a year old today, he sent her another email.

FROM: Len

TO: Miku

SUBJECT: Happy birthday to my son!

Happy birthday, my little boy! I hope your mom will read this to you. I'm so sorry I can't be there to celebrate your first birthday. I'm sorry because I am not the one who choose your cake. I'm sorry because I am not the one to greet you first in the morning. I'm sorry because I can't give you my gift personally. I'm sorry if I'm not the one who organized your birthday party. Your dad really wants to do all this, poor thing...I can't. Your mother wants me to study, eh? You might be thinking that I'm the most dumbest father that ever lived. Well, dad can't blame you. I am. Dad is a failure, isn't he?

Dad wasn't the first one to hold you in his arms. Dad wasn't the one to change your diapers and rock you to sleep. Dad wasn't the one assisting you to sit, stand and walk. I wasn't the one who pulled you up when you stumbled on your first attempt to walk or run. I wasn't the one who took care of you when mom was out for work. I wasn't the one who cooked mom her breakfast when she woke up late. I wasn't the one to play with you in bath. I wasn't able to choose your godparents on your christening. I wasn't the one who chose your name. Dad didn't know your name. I'm so sorry if I fail your expectations, my son.

Be healthy! Don't stress your mother much! I don't want to see her wrinkled and grumpy once I graduate, okay? I hope to see you soon. Hugs and kisses from the dumbest father ever, yet the coolest.

To my woman, my life, Miku. I think I'll message you rarely from now on. This is a hard decision for me, I'm serious. I think of it all the while before telling you what I have in mind now, but I finally decided. I'll tell your parents the truth about our child. I'll tell my parents too. Then, I'll focus on my studies more, and will message you and my son on special occasions. You're both important to me, I can't endure this silence anymore. For once, you hide the truth to me. You broke me when you denied you're bearing my child. But now, I'm over that. And... I just one to tell you something I failed to show and say. These are one of my favorite lines from the book you were reading when we first met. These are the feelings i cant let you feel because my dreams show that the people to whom I feel this, walk away. These are the words I didn't tell you that night we made our fantastic, heaven sent, little baby boy - and that's the only mistake I made that night. I should've said it back.

 _Of course, I love you. It is my fault that you have not known it all the while._ (Antoine de Saint-Exupéry)

Adieu for a while. Always remember that I love the two of you. I love you, I'm no longer afraid. So stop running away. I'm tired but I'll never let you go.

That night, Miku wanted to reply. Her fingers rested on the keys of her laptop as she bit her lower lip in deep thinking. As she read his message on her dim room, Lui lying on her bed, her heart felt a breakdown as Len apologized for not being with their son. Earlier that day, she was merry. They were. She forgot that Len was also there, celebrating their son's birthday. She forgot that he cared a lot for them. But she remembered through his words that she deprived him all of those moments.

Miku turned on the lights as she carried her laptop with her. She would do him a favor. The laptop was left on her bedside table as it started recording a video. Miku got up with the sleeping blond toddler on her arms. Lui was sleeping sound as Miku carefully brought him with her so the camera would see them. She would be honest, again.

"Hi, Len. You see this angel with me? He's your son. - Hey baby, say hi to your dad. - thank you for a wonderful message. Please, don't be sorry. Lui will not blame you. I won't. Listen, you missed your fatherhood to our baby, but that doesn't mean that will be forever. We'll be waiting for you. Len, this is Lui. - Lui, that is dad. You look like him, see. - Thanks for everything. I'm sorry for being mean. All your messages mean a lot to me. And, I... I lo-

I loathe Oliver for spilling my secret. Good night, Lui is sleeping. - my dear daffodil missed the chance to see dad!- ."

Miku brought her son back on their bed as she sent the email. She failed again. This time, she failed to tell him that he mattered a lot. What's stopping her to say she loves him? She's clueless.

Autumn. It is the season of death for Miku. Everything is withering. Years ago, Miku never thought that there is beauty in _losing_ vital parts. However, there's a part of her she won't risk to lose. It is someone so dear to her, it someone who is a part of her life. And she won't lose him, she won't give him up the way the maple leaves fall. She won't. She can't.

The tealette occupied a seat along the hall, restless. Avanna, Mikuo and Ring was with her, patiently waiting for a doctor to come out. Her four year old son was trembling in cold whilst he was burning in high fever. The kid had seizures on their way to hospital, and Miku couldn't stop crying and begging Mikuo to drive faster-albeit he's driving 60kph already. She was panic stricken when Lui rolled his eyes, his irises were not seen. For the first time, Miku understood how worried her mom whenever she was sick. It's like it's your own life being at risk.

"Excuse me. Who among you is Lui Hatsune's guardian?"

"I am his mother." Miku quickly approached the doctor who came from the emergency room. The doctor smiled at her - she was worried, how can he smile?! - and introduced himself.

"I am doctor Leon, and Lui was just suffering from a _terrible_ high fever. Seizures were gone and we transferred him to a room. We'll send nurses to monitor your child and make further examination to confirm it's just fever and nothing more serious. Did he eat or drink something?"

"No, no. He just went through the rain yesterday. That's all."

"Okay. I'll talk to you again, Ms. Hatsune."

The Hatsunes sighed in relief as Mikuo and his family left to find Lui's room. Meanwhile, Miku went to the chapel to pray for her son. Quietly, she prayed that it wasn't anything serious that got into her son. Her interlocked fingers tighten as she insisted that her son doesn't deserve any illness - just give it to her instead.

Lui was so special. Miku believed that her son wasn't a mute-just because he wasn't speaking doesn't mean he is, even he was already four. He could say _mom_ but that's what all he says. Avanna, Mikuo, and Ring noticed him only when he tugged on their shirts. He wasn't playful, howbeit he's lively. The kid was a shrinking violet, choosing to play with his coloring materials and read his books. Miku wasn't sure if her child could read or he was just pretending that he could read - the way her child turned the pages was deceiving.

Miku stood and turned around, wiping her tears along the process, only to bump to someone. She stumbled few steps backward as the man murmured an apology. Miku continued to walk again - this time paying attention where is she going, locating the elevator because Mikuo messaged her that they were on the third floor, third room. She pressed the button and waited for the elevator door to open.

The doors slides away from each other as people got out of the elevator. Miku remained on her position, as she stared on the person left inside the elevator. Cerulean eyes, flaxen hair. When was the last time she saw this person?

"Miku?"

"Rin?"

The tealette rushed inside and hugged the blonde tightly. They didn't let go until they heard the doors close behind them. Sobbing, Rin hugged her briefly as the tealette pressed the number three. Miku interviewed Rin since when she worked in London, and the blonde told how her life was for all the four years she had gone their city. Just then, Miku asked Rin how was Len, and the blonde told her that Len was working in that hospital too, just a month ago. Miku felt her heart jump out of her chest learning that there was a little possibility that they may meet. Miku decided to tell Rin that she had a child. Rin was shocked and bugged Miku to know who's the father.

"Secret." Miku laughed as they entered the said room where her son was. Miku entered the room to see Lui sleeping peacefully on the hospital bed, a blond doctor was sitting by her son's side, holding the child's hand in between his bigger palms, tears dropping on the child's hand.

"Oh! Why is doctor Kagamine crying!?" Rin laughed as she waved a hand to Len, dragging a wide-eyed tealette with her. "Len, look?! Miku's here! Is that her son? Wow. He's so cute. What happened?" The bubbly blonde knows none whatever is going on. Len gently laid the child's hand on his side and kissed the top of the kid's head. Rin just raised a brow in skepticism as he walked towards Miku and hugged the tealette tightly.

Hesitant at first, but she returned the blond's embrace as he sniffed and murmured something against her ears. "Next time, don't let him bath under the rain." When he pulled away, he kissed her atop of her head and wiped his tears. They faced their audience, Mikuo and Avanna were smiling; Rin was scrunching her face.

"What's going on? Len. Check the kid. You're too dramatic." Rin shrugged and took the kid's temperature instead of watching Len's unreal drama.

"Miku, Lui looked a lot like him." Avanna commented as she pulled away her husband despite Mikuo's protest that he wanted to meet Lui's father. Rin's widened eyes enlarged more - if possible as she watched the three left, leaving Len, Miku and her.

"Wait," Rin raised a hand, trying to guess what's happening. "Are those two serious? Are they implying that you ... the two of you... were the parents of this," she pointed to the sleeping kid. "Adorable cute being!?"

Miku's face reddened as Len held her hand and proudly said yes. Rin began pushing Len away from her but he wouldn't let go of Miku's arms. Rin gave up separating them as she exasperatedly yelled that Len wasn't capable of doing something to his - _their_ \- best friend.

"That's half an accident," Len seriously explained. "But I don't regret, Rin. I don't. Let me spend this short time with my son and his mother, please?"

When Rin left, Miku stared at Len's visage as he was mesmerized with their son. A smile was painted on his lips as he held the child's hand.

What's his favorite color? What's his favorite food? Cartoon character? Superhero? What will he be when he grow up? Is he fond of reading? Is he noisy? What's his first word? Can he write his name? Can he count one to hundred? Does he asked you for a bike? - Len's questions were endless as the two of them stare at the child, Len assessing his child's likes and abilities. He hoped that he had something to teach the child so they would not have an awkward bonding once he woke up.

"Len, he can't talk yet." She told him. He looked at her with a piercing gaze. "But he calls me mom." Her guy smiled to her and held her hand.

"I still love him even he won't call me dad yet. Or even if doesn't know my name. He's our child. Your child. Mine, as well." He looked back to their son, then to her. "I love you,"

Miku froze. He said it. She parted her lips to say something, but she just fidgeted under against his stare - because she couldn't voice out that he matters. "I... I... I-" Len leaned and stole a kiss from her, smirking and telling her that he knew she loves him.

"You already told me," he said, forcing her head to rest against his chest.

"It's my fault you have not known it all the while." Miku mumbled and wrapped her arms around him.

Autumn. It was a season of death for Miku. It was the season that brought them back together, Len mused. It's a beautiful Sunday morning as the little family went out to have a stroll in the city, to buy Lui something for his upcoming birthday. Just like the way gravity pulled down the leaves of a maple tree, the red strings of fate was wrapped tight around their ankles, getting them back together. It's just funny that she would have a perfect husband and a forever best friend. She looked at his arm around her as they followed the running Lui. Len smiled down at her and whispered, "let's get married." Miku, speechless due to surprise, was called by Lui.

"Mom!" - that's the only word he can say. "Dad! Buy me this book, please?"

Miku and Len stared at Lui, couldn't believe that the child could speak as fluent as they never imagined.

× **Finis** ×

A/N: I adopted the letter-like way of telling a story from _Where Rainbows End_ and used the AU starring Len and Miku as Lui's parents (not sure, I think I saw it from hikusa). Anyone who noticed that Lui's inability to talk resembles Albert Einstein's condition? Okay. I'm sleepy, didn't proofread. I'm so sorry.

The end. *waves a goodbye to my haters because this is so cliché*


End file.
